What's left of me
by Megchen
Summary: Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte...
1. Unerwartete Ereignisse

_Title: What's left of me - Part 1: Unerwartete Ereignisse_

_Author: Megchen_

_Part: 1/4_

_Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean_

_Pairing: Sparrington_

_Rating: PG-13, später R_

_Warning: Slash, hurt/comfort - irgendwie._

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte..._

_A/N: Das hier ist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber :)_

**What's left of me**

_Teil 1: Unerwartete Ereignisse_

Niemand hätte geglaubt, dass solch ungewöhnliche Dinge passieren würden. Am allerwenigsten ich selbst. Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte. Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst geworden wäre, hätte ich nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als das Schicksal ob seiner missglückten Rettungsaktion laut auszulachen.

Aber nicht einmal das war mir vergönnt.

Ich dachte, die Liebe sei fertig mit mir – so wie ich fertig mit ihr war. Ich hatte dieses schmerzliche Gefühl aus meinem Herzen verbannt. Ich war mir sicher, sie so weit eingeschüchtert zu haben, dass sie nie wieder zu mir zurückkehren würde.

Und doch wagte sie es. Heimlich, leise schlich sie sich erneut in mein Herz und blieb.

°-°-°-°

‚Warum nicht?', dachte ich und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Steg zu, der direkt ins Wasser zu führen schien. Die Holzbohlen knarrten protestierend unter meinen Schritten, aber es war niemand hier, den diese Geräusche stören konnten. Meine Handflächen strichen über das Holz des Geländers, das links und rechts des Steges angebracht worden war. Das Holz fühlte sich glatt und warm, fast lebendig an.

Es kribbelte unter meinen Handflächen und ich entschied mich dafür, meine Hände wieder vom Geländer zu nehmen. Stattdessen nahm ich meinen Hut ab und hielt ihn nun in der linken Hand.

Seltsam – ich achtete sogar jetzt noch auf nichtige Kleinigkeiten, zum Beispiel, dass mein Hut nicht ins Meer geweht wurde. Dabei konnten mir solch materielle Dinge doch letztendlich vollkommen egal sein.

Ich hatte den größten Schatz meines Lebens innerhalb weniger Minuten verloren – was gab es schlimmeres?

Mittlerweile war ich am Ende des Steges angekommen und trat von den Holzplanken auf die weichere Oberfläche des Strandes. Sand rieselte über meine Stiefel, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich entfernte mich langsam immer weiter von den Holzplanken. Holzplanken…Schiffsplanken.

‚Es ist lange her, seit du das letzte Mal auf einem Schiff standest.' Müde schüttelte ich den Gedanken ab und sah immer wieder einmal hinter mich, ließ meinen Blick über meine eigenen Fußstapfen schweifen. Der Wind verwehte einige Sandkörner, so wie er auch meine Gedankenfetzen zu verwehen schien. Auch das beständige Rauschen der Wellen konnte mich nicht im Geringsten beruhigen. Ich merkte, dass meine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern anfingen, als ich langsam auf den großen, türkis-blauen Teppich des Meeres zuschritt.

Schließlich blieb ich stehen, kurz bevor das Wasser die Spitzen meiner Stiefel erreichen konnte. Ich hinderte das Wasser daran, über meine Stiefel zu fließen, sodass ihnen ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit und Nähe entgegengebracht wurde und sich dann wieder von ihnen zurückzuziehen. Zu oft hatte man solch grausame Spielchen mit mir gespielt. Ich war dessen müde.

Die See lag vor mir. Wild, unbezwingbar, unberechenbar. Wie hatte ich nur glauben können, einfach auf sie hinausfahren und das, was mir lieb und teuer gewesen war, wieder zurückholen zu können? Ich hatte doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, als strahlender Held auftauchen und Elizabeth aus den Fängen Barbossas retten zu können?

Ein leises Seufzen entwich mir, das der Wind sofort aufnahm und mit sich trug. Doch. Genau so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Wie immer war Sparrow zwischen mich und die Vollendung meines ausgetüftelten Plans getreten.

Die See hatte mir Elizabeth wiedergegeben, ich selbst hatte sie schließlich gehen lassen. Dieser Akt der Selbstlosigkeit schien für die meisten selbstverständlich zu sein. Sie sahen nicht den Schmerz, der immer noch in mir wütete, sie ahnten nicht einmal, dass jeder Tag in meinem Leben auch einen erneuten Kampf mit diesem Schmerz darstellte, den ich nur zu oft verlor. Doch wahrscheinlich war auch dies ganz allein meine Schuld.

Ich hätte Miss Swann nicht gehen lassen müssen. Wenn es nach ihrem Vater gegangen wäre, hätten wir noch in diesem Jahr geheiratet, wären wir jetzt wohl sogar schon getraut. Dann wäre ich vielleicht noch unglücklicher, als ich es jetzt war, da ich in diesem Falle nicht nur mich, sondern auch noch Elizabeth und den jungen Mr. Turner unglücklich gemacht hätte.

Die See hatte mir auch Jack Sparrow wiedergegeben, nur um ihn mir wenig später wieder zu nehmen. Obwohl dies ganz sicher kein Verlust war, den es zu betrauern galt, hatte er in mir einen seltsamen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen, ein Gefühl, das fast ein bisschen an Wehmut erinnerte.

Vielleicht fühlte ich mich momentan von jedem und allem verlassen. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum das plötzliche Verschwinden von Captain Jack Sparrow so etwas wie Wehmut in mir hinterlassen sollte. Hatte ich den Piraten in Gedanken gerade ‚Captain Jack Sparrow' genannt? Es wurde immer schlimmer mit mir. Gillette hatte ganz Recht, wenn er mehrmals am Tag bemerkte, ich solle doch endlich etwas gegen meine Schwermütigkeit tun, bevor ich zu seltsam wurde. Sonst vermisste ich in einigen Tagen noch den jungen William Turner und würde tatsächlich den schweren Gang zum Haus des Gouverneurs antreten, nur um Elizabeth zu sehen. Wenn mein Zustand schlimmer würde, endete ich noch als persönlicher Berater in Sicherheitsfragen der Familie Turner.

Die Vorstellung, hinter William Turner her zu gehen und nach etwaigen Angreifern auszuspähen, entlockte mir sogar ein leises Lachen. So gesehen hätte man mich bisher auch als „Wachhund Port Royals" bezeichnen können.

Erstrebenswert war dies nicht, vor allem, wenn man sich auch an der Sonne nicht mehr erfreuen konnte, die ihre Strahlen nun auf die Wasseroberfläche schickte, wo sie sich brachen und die Wellen daher aussahen, als sei ein Goldschatz darunter versteckt.

‚Nicht jeder Schatz ist aus Silber und Gold.', flüsterte eine leise Stimme in meinen Gedanken und ich konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Die Wahrheit dieses Satzes bekam ich in den letzten Tagen nur zu oft vor Augen geführt. Ich sah Elizabeth nicht mehr so häufig wie früher, da sie nun zwar noch im Haus ihres Vaters wohnte, allerdings bald mit Will in ein gemeinsames Stadthaus ziehen würde. Die Heirat stand ebenfalls noch bevor. Auch wenn es mir davor graute, hatte ich beschlossen, dort zu erscheinen, meinen Mann zu stehen, um möglichst bald wieder verschwinden zu können.

Auf andere Leute, vor allem auf Bürger Port Royals, die mich nur im Vorbeigehen und aus kurzen, dienstlichen Gesprächen kannten, musste ich seit der Flucht Jack Sparrows und seit dem Lösen des Verlöbnisses mit Miss Swann kalt wirken. Kalt und unnahbar. Das war genau das, was ich bezweckte.

_I'm as dark as December._

_I'm as cold as the man in the moon._

Das Rauschen der Wellen riss mich wieder aus meinen so trübsinnigen Gedanken, als Wasser auf meine Hose spritzte. Der Himmel war nun längst nicht mehr so strahlend blau, wie er es noch vor einer Stunde gewesen war, als ich hierher gekommen war. So lange stand ich schon hier und grübelte, ohne auch nur zum Ansatz einer Lösung meiner zahlreichen Probleme zu kommen.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kollidierte mein Körper mit dem Strand, auf den ich mich nun fallen ließ. Sand stieg auf und ich hustete, als ich einige der Körner versehentlich einatmete. Von dieser Position aus eröffnete sich mir ein ganz anderer Einblick auf die raue und nun immer unfreundlicher wirkende See und auf den Himmel, über den nun vermehrt graue Wolken zogen.

Da die Sonne nun von einigen Wolken verdeckt wurde, war es mir auch möglich, ohne zu blinzeln in den Himmel zu sehen. Was ich dort sah, passte zu der Stimmung, in der ich mich seit einigen Tagen befand. Wolken türmten sich grau an grau aneinander. Meine Finger malten Kreise in den von der Sonne noch etwas aufgeheizten Sand. Seltsam, dass mich noch niemand aus meiner Lethargie gerissen hatte.

Doch wo sollten sie auch nach mir suchen? Meine Männer waren gewitzt, aber keine Hellseher. Auch sie mussten die Veränderung meiner Gesten, meines Blickes, meines gesamten Auftretens bemerkt haben, hüteten sich allerdings tunlichst, in meiner Gegenwart eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen.

Ich wirkte traurig, teilnahmslos, sogar mich erschreckte mein Anblick in letzter Zeit so, dass ich es vermied, mir selbst im Spiegel in die Augen zu sehen. Dort erwartete mich nur eine Trostlosigkeit, die mich anklagend musterte.

Die einzigen, raren Momente, in denen sich so etwas wie meine frühere Entschlossenheit und Tatkraft wieder in den Vordergrund drängte, waren Situationen, in denen man mich auf Sparrow ansprach. Der Pirat war nun schon seit einigen Tagen flüchtig – lange würden die Leutnants und auch der Gouverneur meine Tatenlosigkeit in diesem Fall nicht mehr dulden.

Doch auch wenn ich allen anderen Angelegenheiten gegenüber kalt und verschlossen geworden war – ich konnte mich nicht aufraffen, um Sparrow zu verfolgen. Meine Männer wussten nicht, warum. Gillette hatte mir gegenüber einmal eine Ahnung geäußert – er dachte, ich würde die Verfolgung nicht aufnehmen, weil ich Angst hatte, zu scheitern und unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Port Royal zurückzukehren.

Ich hatte mich sehr beherrschen müssen, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihm nicht zu sagen, dass ich hoffte, unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückzukehren. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem ich gezwungen war, die Jagd auf Sparrow wieder aufzunehmen, auch wenn mir vollkommen egal war, was er gerade tat. Indem ich darüber nachdachte, wie man in Sparrows Sache am besten verfahren konnte, vermied ich es, mich selbst zu quälen, indem ich über Elizabeth nachdachte. Ich schob alle Gefühle, die mich verletzen und mich letztendlich vernichten würden, entschieden von mir.

Ich war nicht mehr als Mensch hier in Port Royal – ich existierte nur noch in meiner Rolle als Commodore.

Der harte Boden drückte mittlerweile unsanft an meinen Rücken, da ich zu lange im Sand gelegen hatte. Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier liegen, das Rauschen der Wellen hören, die Wärme des Sandes spüren, der sich den ganzen Tag über aufgeheizt hatte und einfach nur vergessen. Vergessen, wer ich war, was ich gefühlt hatte und immer noch fühlte. Seliges, rettendes Vergessen sollte mich einhüllen.

Seufzend stützte ich mich mit den Händen ab und erhob mich langsam wieder. Sorgfältig klopfte ich mir den Sand von meiner Kleidung, rückte meine Perücke zurecht und setzte meinen Dreispitz wieder auf.

Langsam trat ich meinen Heimweg an, immer darauf bedacht, den Blicken der Menschen, denen ich begegnete, auszuweichen und sie nicht wie früher freundlich anzulächeln. Ich war dazu einfach nicht mehr in der Lage. Stattdessen schritt ich recht zügig durch die Straßen Port Royals und war nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder bei dem mittelgroßen Haus, das ich mein Eigen nennen durfte, angekommen.

Das Gebäude stand auf einer kleinen Erhöhung und manch einer hätte es als Villa bezeichnet. Es wirkte hell mit seinen weiß getünchten Wänden und den ebenfalls nicht sehr dunklen Ziegeln, mit denen das Dach gedeckt war.

Um die Grünanlagen kümmerte sich ein Gärtner, außer mir wohnte nur ein einziger Diener im Haus. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich keinen Diener gebraucht, doch da es zum Status eines Commodores gehörte, mindestens einen Diener zu haben, der sich um all die Dinge kümmerte, um die sich die feine Gesellschaft Port Royals anscheinend nicht kümmern wollte, hatte ich schließlich Mr. Bennet in meine Dienste genommen. Er war eine treue Seele und respektierte auch, dass ich sehr viel Zeit alleine in meinem Arbeitszimmer verbrachte.

Hier versteckte ich mich. Vor Port Royal, vor meinen Pflichten, vor der Welt. Und vor mir selbst.

°-°-°-°

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Hat es Ihnen geschmeckt? Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Tee?"

Mr. Bennet wuselte diensteifrig in mein Schlafzimmer und beeilte sich, die Läden zu öffnen, um etwas Sonne und frische Seeluft hereinzulassen. Ich selbst saß aufrecht im Bett und hatte meinen Kopf auch am frühen Vormittag schon über ein Dokument gebeugt. Jetzt sah ich auf und lächelte den älteren Mann an.

„Nein danke, Mr. Bennet. Sie können dann abräumen. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn mich in den nächsten Stunden niemand stören würde."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in meine Richtung machte er sich daran, das Frühstückstablett abzuräumen, und war nach einigen Minuten wieder verschwunden. Vorsichtig legte ich das Schriftstück, das ich mir gerade noch durchgelesen hatte, auf das Kopfkissen und stand auf. Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich frisch gewaschen und korrekt gekleidet am Schreibtisch meines Arbeitszimmers und harrte der Dinge, die heute auf mich zukommen mochten.

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah überrascht auf.

„Ja bitte?"

Mr. Bennets Kopf erschien im Türspalt. „Es tut mir leid, Euch stören zu müssen, Sir, aber Ihr habt Besuch, der Euch dringend zu sprechen wünscht."

Nicht gerade begeistert rollte ich mit den Augen und betete, dass Bennet es nicht bemerken würde. Das war sicher niemand anderes als Governor Swann, der mich wieder einmal dazu bewegen wollte, Sparrow zu verfolgen.

„Lassen Sie ihn herein, Mr. Bennet.", murmelte ich ergeben, wobei mir einfiel, dass ich meine Perücke noch nicht ordnungsgemäß trug. Sie war zwar schon gepudert, allerdings hing sie noch arbeitslos auf ihrem Gestell. Das war mir nun auch egal.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir…es handelt sich bei Ihrem Besuch um eine Lady." Ich konnte gerade noch fragend die Stirn runzeln, bevor Elizabeth mein Arbeitszimmer betrat. ‚Miss Swann.', berichtigte ich mich in Gedanken. Augenblicklich richtete ich mich etwas auf und versuchte verzweifelt, einen geschäftsmäßigen Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern.

Es gelang mir nicht. Das sanfte Licht des Vormittags, das durch die geöffneten Fenster fiel, ließ ihr langes Haar beinahe golden aufglühen, als sie sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch setzte. Eine ganze Weile konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als sie anzusehen, ihre für mich vollkommene Schönheit für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen.

„James…du bist sicher erstaunt, mich hier zu sehen." Ihren Worten folgte nur ein zustimmendes Nicken von meiner Seite, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Eigentlich wollte dich ja Leutnant Gillette benachrichtigen, aber ich habe ihn überredet, mich diese Nachricht überbringen zu lassen. Ich…ich weiß selbst nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll…" Sie verstummte und ich sah sie nur verwirrt an.

„Miss Swann – was bitteschön wollt Ihr mir mitteilen?"

Als ich die Angst in ihren Augen aufflackern sah, wusste ich, warum sie jeden meiner Versuche, auf Förmlichkeiten zwischen uns zu achten, niederschmetterte.

„James! Sie haben Jack! Sie haben ihn gefangen genommen. Was…was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Du…du wolltest ihn doch auch nicht am Galgen baumeln lassen, oder? Das wolltest du nicht wirklich! James, du _musst_ etwas tun!"

Endlich merkte ich, dass sich meine Finger unsanft in das Papier krallten, das gerade vor mir lag und bemühte mich hastig, es wieder glatt zu streichen. Dann stand ich ruckartig auf, beeilte mich, mir meine Perücke aufzusetzen, ließ den Hut, wo er war und nahm Elizabeths Hand. Kaum hatte ich die Tür meines Arbeitszimmers geschlossen und wollte weitereilen, fühlte ich plötzlich ihre Hand, die nun auch noch meine andere Hand ergriff, ihre zarte Haut an meiner und sah direkt in ein paar rehbraune Augen, die mich zu hypnotisieren schienen.

„James…bevor wir jetzt zu Jack gehen, muss ich dir noch ein Versprechen abnehmen. Du kommst doch zu meiner Hochzeit, oder?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich mir. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, an diesem Tag etwas sehr dringendes zu erledigen und deshalb eine gute Entschuldigung für mein Ausbleiben zu haben. Schließlich war ich kein Masochist. Aber musste sie mich nun so ansehen und mich auch noch selbst darum bitten? Sie wusste genau, dass es mir sehr schwer fiel, ihr etwas abzuschlagen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Miss Swann.", entgegnete ich kühl, bemerkte ihr darauf folgendes Lächeln aber aus dem Augenwinkel.

Normalerweise hätte mich diese simple Geste gerührt, unglücklich gemacht oder zumindest aufgewühlt. Nur weil sie von _ihr_ kam und niemand anderem als _mir_ galt. Doch meine Gedanken konzentrierten sich gerade auf etwas ganz anderes. Wie um Himmels Willen hatten sie es geschafft, Captain Jack Sparrow gefangen zu nehmen?

Ich wusste zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr viel über diesen Mann, doch was ich wusste, war, dass er intelligent war. Nun, nachdem ich so viele Stunden damit verbracht hatte, meine Entscheidung, ihm einige Tage Vorsprung zu lassen, zu rechtfertigen, konnte er sich doch nicht einfach gefangen nehmen lassen! Während ich neben Elizabeth her zu den Gefängniszellen der Festung Port Royals hastete, hatte ich wieder den ungläubigen Blick vor Augen, den meine Männer, allen voran Gillette, mir damals geschenkt hatten.

°°°°

„_Ach, ich schätze wir können es uns leisten, ihm einen Tag Vorsprung einzuräumen."_

Der seltsame Ausdruck, der auf meinem Gesicht auftauchte, nachdem diese Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten, war selbst mir bisher fremd. _Was_ hatte ich da eben gesagt? Ich erschrak, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich damals _genau_ getan hatte. Ich hatte mein Herz sprechen lassen, nicht meinen Verstand. Damals hatte diese Veränderung, die so schleichend in meinem Inneren vonstatten gegangen war, begonnen. Sie war nicht aufzuhalten. Und sie war auch jetzt noch nicht abgeschlossen.

°°°°

Noch nie war mir die Festung Port Royals so bedrohlich und düster erschienen, als an diesem sonnigen Vormittag. Die dunklen Steinmauern schienen die Helligkeit geradezu aufzusaugen, um sie genüsslich hinunterzuschlucken. In diesem Gebäude musste Captain Jack Sparrow schon so viele Stunden seines Lebens zubringen…

Langsam folgte ich Elizabeth die Stufen zu den Gefängniszellen hinunter und schluckte. Die lodernden Fackeln, die die Decke im Laufe der Zeit mit schwarzem Ruß verkrustet hatten, kamen nur mühsam gegen die hier unten herrschende Dunkelheit an. Ich war froh, als wir die Treppen bezwungen hatten und in den etwas helleren Bereich der Zellen traten. Hier fiel sogar sehr viel Tageslicht in jede einzelne Zelle, sodass die Gefangenen möglichst viel von der Welt außerhalb des Gefängnisses mitbekamen. Wie schrecklich es sein musste, hier seine letzten Stunden zu verbringen.

All die braven und unbescholtenen Bürger Port Royals vorbeiflanieren zu sehen, die nicht darauf achteten, woran sie gerade vorbeiliefen. Als Todgeweihter all den Menschen zusehen zu müssen, die auch am morgigen Tage noch fröhlich ihre Besorgungen erledigen würden und keinen einzelnen Gedanken an den Tod verschwendeten.

Ich sog den Geruch von vollkommener Verzweiflung und Todesangst mit jedem Atemzug in mich. Was war ich nur für ein Monster, dies alles zuzulassen? Ich diente nicht mir, ich diente anderen…ich war nur der ausführende Arm des Gesetzes. Ausführend, richtig. Doch das, was ich nun ausführen sollte, war ich nicht bereit zu tun. Jede Faser meines Körpers sträubte sich dagegen und ich hoffte, dass dies alles nur ein dummes Missverständnis gewesen war.

Als Elizabeth mich sanft am Ärmel zog und ich in die Zelle blickte, in die sie wies, sah ich es. Ihn. Dich.

Captain Jack Sparrow, der dorthin zurückgekehrt war, wo ich ihn nie wieder hatte sehen wollen. In eine Gefängniszelle. In eine _meiner _Gefängniszellen.

Bevor sich meine und deine Blicke hätten kreuzen können, drehte ich mich zu Elizabeth um. „Wann?", fragte ich nur, doch sie verstand, zog mich zur Seite und begann hastig mit leiser Stimme auf mich einzureden.

„Sie haben ihn vor ungefähr einer Stunde in einer Hafenkneipe aufgegriffen, nachdem er eine Schlägerei angezettelt hatte. Er war so betrunken, dass ein normaler Mann kaum mehr hätte aufrecht stehen können, aber du kennst doch Jack." Ich runzelte wissend die Stirn und forderte sie durch eine Geste meiner Hand auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Nun…dann haben sie ihn anscheinend hier hingebracht und warten nun darauf, dass du Genugtuung empfindest und ihn am Galgen baumeln lässt. Bitte, James…bitte, tu das nicht!" Ihre Finger hatten sich in meine Jacke gekrallt und sie sah mich mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann…ich kann dir allerdings nichts versprechen…", wisperte ich und spürte, wie sie im gleichen Moment wieder von mir zurückwich.

„Danke, James. Es wäre mein schönstes Hochzeitsgeschenk.", flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und war einige Augenblicke später wieder die Treppen hinauf verschwunden.

Wieso tat sie mir so weh? Ich wusste, dass sie mir keine Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Und doch tat sie es immer wieder, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Für mich machte es keinen Unterschied, ob es ihr bewusst war oder nicht – das Ergebnis war dasselbe.

Seufzend trat ich nun doch näher an die Zelle heran, in der du dich blitzschnell erhobst. „So, der allseits geschätzte Commodore lässt sich hier auch einmal blicken."

Goldzähne blitzen, als du mich unverschämt angrinst. „Ihr müsst ja nun Euer ganz persönliches Erfolgserlebnis auskosten, Commodore!", fuhrst du fort zu sprechen, „Jetzt, wo Ihr mich tatsächlich ein zweites Mal geschnappt habt. Was habt Ihr denn geplant für morgen? Soll es lange dauern, damit Ihr Euch auch länger daran weiden könnt?"

Woher kamst du auf diese Gedanken? Dein einziges Ziel war es, mich zu provozieren, mich aus meiner selbst gewählten Gleichmütigkeit zu locken. Am Ende warst du es, der wieder einen lebendigen Menschen aus mir gemacht hat, aus mir, dem Geist, der leblosen Hülle der Person, die ich früher einmal gewesen war. Es dauerte lange, bis ich das begriff. Bis ich den Gedanken, dass du etwas mit meiner Rettung vor mir selbst zu tun haben könntest, zuließ, ihn nicht mehr entrüstet von mir wies.

°°°°

„Ich schätze, nun ist Ihre Phantasie mit Ihnen durchgegangen, Mr. Sparrow.", entgegnete ich kühl, worauf ich von dir wieder nur ein verschlagenes Grinsen erntete.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass ich manchmal vergesse, wie heiß und innig Ihr mich doch liebt, Commodore."

Meine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Ich war gerade ganz und gar nicht darauf erpicht, eine weitere deiner so zahlreichen Weisheiten zu hören. Dein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als plötzlich hastige Schritte zu hören waren und Leutnant Gillette vor mir stand. Die Empörung war ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und mit dem Zeigefinger deutete er anklagend auf niemand anderen als dich.

„Sir! Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber immerhin ist es erst eine Stunde her, seit wir Sparrow geschnappt haben!"

‚_Captain_', berichtigte ich ihn in Gedanken, genau in dem Moment, in dem du es laut aussprachst, wobei dich ein erzürnter Blick Gillettes traf, der dich verstummen ließ. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Gillette wirkte nervös, er konnte seine Finger nicht still halten, spielte andauernd mit seinem Jackenärmel herum, sein Blick huschte immer wieder zwischen dir und mir hin und her. „Er provoziert mich einfach! Andauernd grinst er mich so an!"

„Es ist schon gut, Gillette. Gönnen Sie sich erst einmal eine Pause." Ungläubig sah er mich an.

„Aber Sir…"

„Gillette?! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Kurz glaubte ich, so etwas wie Trotz in seinen Augen zu sehen und fürchtete schon, er würde den Befehl verweigern. Doch schließlich machte er sich mit einem Schulternzucken daran, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Am oberen Ende der Treppe drehte er sich noch einmal um, seine Augen suchten das Dämmerlicht zu durchdringen. „Ich hätte Euch niemals mit Sparrow alleine gelassen, wenn Ihr es nicht ausdrücklich gewünscht hättet, Sir."

Die Besorgnis, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, brachte mich zum Lächeln. „Er ist hinter Schloss und Riegel, Gillette. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Wollt Ihr mich hier verhungern lassen, Commodore?", drang deine nörgelnde Stimme sogleich wieder an mein Ohr.

Ich machte mich daran, ein Stück Brot und etwas getrockneten Schinken zusammenzusuchen. Während ich dir das Essen durch die Gitterstäbe reichte, hatte ich genügend Zeit, um dich zu betrachten. Nein, du hattest dich genauso wenig verändert wie ich mich. Noch immer war das rote Bandana lässig um deine schwarze Haarpracht geschlungen, noch immer traf mich ein äußerst wacher Blick aus mit Kohlestift umrandeten Augen.

„Vergesst das Wasser nicht, Commodore. Hier drin ist man schneller verdurstet, als man denkt." Und wieder komme ich in den Genuss des Blitzens deiner Goldzähne, als du mich angrinst. Ja, du genießt es, Pirat zu sein und selbst im Angesicht des sicheren Todes noch nach etwas so unwichtigem wie einem Schluck Wasser zu verlangen.

Ich lehnte mich an die Mauer und schloss die Augen. Erschöpft von der Hitze, erschöpft von den Ereignissen dieses Vormittages konnte ich sehr deutlich hören, wie du das Essen in dich hineinschlangst. Piraten besitzen keine Tischmanieren. Du hattest sie in diesem Moment sowieso nicht nötig – schließlich gab es keinen Tisch. Über dieses Gedankenspiel musste ich grinsen, wurde dann jedoch sofort wieder ernst.

Was tat ich da?! Ich leistete einem Piraten beim Essen Gesellschaft! Aber nicht irgendeinem Piraten, sondern dem berühmt berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow.

Du schienst mich amüsiert anzugrinsen.

„Höre ich da etwa Ihren Magen knurren, Commodore?"

Oh, wie ich deine Überheblichkeit hasste.

Hauptsache du hattest deinen Spaß, während ich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang nach unten rutschte, meine Arme um meine Knie schlang und fieberhaft nach einer Lösung meines momentanen Problems suchte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, dich in dieser Zelle sitzen zu lassen und am nächsten Morgen dem Scharfrichter zu übergeben. So einfach. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hätte ich die Achtung meiner Männer und die Wertschätzung des Governors wiedererlangt. Und das kleine Fünkchen Zuneigung, das Elizabeth noch immer für mich verspürte, für immer verloren. Ich konnte es unmöglich tun.

°°°°

Einige Stunden später, als sich die Dämmerung schon lange über Port Royal gelegt hatte und silbernes Mondlicht in Captain Jack Sparrows Zelle sickerte, wurde die Tür, die zu den Verließen führte, unsanft aufgestoßen. Kurz darauf hatte der Mann, der hastig die Treppen herunterpolterte, sein Ziel erreicht und zückte einen Schlüsselbund, der ein metallisches Klirren von sich gab, als er ihn in das dazugehörige Schloss von Jacks Zellentür steckte.

„Psst! Er schläft!", zischte Jack und Joshamee Gibbs sah erstaunt auf den Commodore der Royal Navy, der offenbar an die Wand gelehnt eingeschlafen war. „Ich fürchte, dieser Zustand wird auch noch eine ganze Weile anhalten.", stellte der graubärtige Mann dann fest und die Flasche, die auf Commodore Norringtons Kopf landete, zerbarst krachend.

Diese gewalttätige Aktion veranlasste den Gefangenen zu einem traurigen Kopfschütteln, während Gibbs ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelte.

„Verdammt Jack, komm jetzt endlich!"

_To be continued…_

°°°°


	2. Liebe und Schmerz

_Title: What's left of me – Part 2 : Liebe und Schmerz_

_Author: Megchen_

_Part: 2/4_

_Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean_

_Pairing: Sparrington_

_Rating: PG-13, später R_

_Warning: Slash, hurt/comfort - irgendwie._

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte..._

_Danke an: Meine Beta Susi, die beste und schnellste Beta der Welt! huggles Huzzah!_

_A/N: Ich habe hier teilweise Texte aus Liedern entnommen, die mich beim Schreiben inspiriert haben, und zwar „Hounds of Winter" von Sting (Teil1) – alles weitere folgt._

_Ich werde jede Woche einen neuen Teil hochladen, da ich den Vierteiler schon beendet habe._

_Disclaimer: Nix is mir._

_Jetzt zum Wichtigsten – euren Reviews.._

_mazipaan: _Hey, mein liebes Betalein, vielen Dank für dein Review! Hab mich sehr gefreut:) Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du James nicht leiden kannst :/ Aber es kann ja nicht jeder den gleichen Geschmack haben, nicht wahr? Gut, mein James ist ein sehr ‚Sparrington-lastiger' James, das gebe ich zu. Schlimm:)

_Viechle: _Aww, ein Review von meinem Lieblingsviechle! _freu _Nee, Mr. Bennet hat nichts mit ‚Pride and Prejudice' zu tun, hab mir nur den Namen ausgeliehen…ich bin zwar immer noch der Meinung, ich könnte kein Buch schreiben, aber dieses Kompliment lief runter wie Öl – merci beaucoup! Ich hoffe, der zweite Teil gefällt dir auch :)

_Hecate Triformis: _Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, ein Review zu schreiben, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Und in meinen FFs wird Norrington nie als gefühlloses Monster dargestellt werden, da ich James abgöttisch liebe ;o)

Das stimmt, dass er sich sehr schnell darauf einlässt, aber immerhin ist es Elizabeth die ihn da fragt und ihr kann er (zumindest meiner Meinung) nicht sehr viel abschlagen, zumindest im Moment noch nicht. Ich hoffe, du liest hier noch weiter, auch wenn es Slash ist…

_Hach, Leute…45 hits und 3 Reviews? Das kann doch nicht alles sein – oder? Es müssen sie doch noch ein paar andere gelesen haben! Wenn ihr sie gelesen habt, dann sagt doch was – bitte! Konstruktive Kritik ist auch erwünscht und es müssen ja keine Romane sein, die ihr dazu schreibt – auch ein ‚Hat mir gefallen/nicht gefallen, weil…" würde mich glücklich machen. Bitte? _

_Da unten gibt es einen tollen, lila Knopf…_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß…_

_Teil 2: Liebe und Schmerz _

„Wir nehmen ihn mit, klar soweit?!"

„Was? Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Was sollen wir denn mit ihm?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Gibbs…"

Ich konnte dein überzeugendes Grinsen, das jeden Widerspruch im Keim erstickte, vor meinem inneren Auge sehen. Das war auch das letzte, was ich sah und hörte, ehe ich in alles verschlingende Dunkelheit hinüberglitt…

Mein Kopf dröhnte. Irgendjemand musste sich mit einem Vorschlaghammer oder etwas schlimmerem daran verlustiert haben. Die Schwärze um mich herum lichtete sich, sodass ich gezwungen war, die Augen zu öffnen.

Langsam, mühsam…doch schließlich schaffte ich es. Und vielleicht wäre es mir besser ergangen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, als ich sie nicht schnell genug wieder schloss und das Wasser, in dem ich zu liegen schien, einige Sandkörner hineinspülte.

Moment. Wasser? Sand? Wo zum Teufel war ich? Der Schmerz konzentrierte sich im Moment auf meinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen, jedoch spürte ich auch, dass ich sehr unbequem lag. Auch das Atmen fiel sehr schwer, wenn man im Wasser lag. Verdammt, was sollte das? Wollten sie mich umbringen? Sie…

Ja, wer waren ‚sie' noch einmal gewesen? Doch bevor ich diese Frage klären konnte, musste ich unbedingt etwas gegen meine Atemnot unternehmen, soviel begriff sogar mein Verstand, der sich im Moment sehr unkooperativ verhielt.

Langsam bohrten sich die Spitzen meiner Stiefel in den weichen, nachgiebigen Sand. Vorsichtig arbeitete ich mich vor, robbte Zentimeter um Zentimeter den Strand hinauf, bis ich es schließlich geschafft hatte, mein Gesicht auf trockenere Gebiete zu hieven. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie herrlich es war, ungehindert atmen zu können.

Meine Hände waren mit einem groben Strick auf meinem Rücken zusammengebunden worden. Sie hatten sie so fest zusammengeschnürt, dass ich sie innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wohl nicht mehr spüren würde. Schon jetzt war das Gefühl, das in ihnen vorherrschte, unangenehm. Ich hätte mich auch einfach herumdrehen können, allerdings wäre ich dann überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, mich zu verteidigen.

_Verteidigen?_

Wenn ich dazu fähig gewesen wäre, hätte ich nun verzweifelt aufgelacht. Wie sollte ich denn auch nur in der Lage sein, mich zu verteidigen, wenn ich gefesselt hier am Stand lag und mein Kopf dröhnte, als wäre er noch vor kurzem als Buschtrommel benutzt worden?

Erinnerungsfetzen kreisten durch meinen immer noch etwas wirren Verstand. Ja, ich war Elizabeth zu den Gefängniszellen gefolgt, um mich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass Captain Jack Sparrow so leichtsinnig gewesen war, sich in einer der vielen Kneipen Port Royals volllaufen zu lassen und dann auch noch eine Schlägerei anzuzetteln. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte ich es niemals geglaubt. Schließlich war dieser Pirat nicht irgendein Pirat, sondern Captain Jack Sparrow – was mangelnde Intelligenz förmlich ausschloss.

Ich hatte Elizabeth versprochen, alles dafür zu geben, dass dir nichts passierte, hatte mich von dir verspotten lassen, hatte alles ergeben hingenommen – und als Lohn dafür einen harten Gegenstand über den Kopf gezogen bekommen.

Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, waren flüsternde Stimmen und hastiges Fußgetrappel. Mr. Gibbs war bei dir gewesen, das hatte ich noch mitbekommen. Ihr beiden musstet mich nun also einfach mitgenommen haben. Doch wozu? Bestimmt nicht, um mich hier am Strand dem Tod durch Ertrinken auszuliefern, oder war _das_ euer ausgeklügelter Plan gewesen?

Frustriert seufzte ich auf und schaffte es damit nur, mir auch noch etwas Sand in die Nase zu blasen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, James. Toll gemacht.

Mühsam versuchte ich, mit meinen von Sand und Meerwasser verklebten Augen jemanden auszumachen. Doch alles, was ich sah, war Sand. Weißer, feinkörniger Sand, der sich um mich herum erstreckte, soweit das Auge reichte.

°°°°

„Hallo?! Ist hier jemand?? _Irgend_jemand?"

Ein erschreckend resignierter Laut folgte den Rufen, als ich meinen Kopf erschöpft wieder auf den warmen Sand sinken ließ. Vermutlich hatten sie mich auf eine einsame Insel verschleppt und hatten nun vor, mich hier verhungern und verdursten zu lassen. War meine Person wirklich so hassenswert?

Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich selbst bei schlimmen Verbrechern noch Menschlichkeit walten ließ, doch offenbar war dies ein Trugschluss.

Die Sonne, die fast direkt über mir am stahlblauen Himmel stand, begann langsam genauso unangenehm zu werden wie das Wasser und der Sand. Als die Wut über meine missliche Lage übermächtig wurde und ich wie ein Irrer begann, an meinen Stricken zu reißen, um mir die Haut an den Handgelenken noch weiter aufzuschürfen, erschien plötzlich ein wedelnder Zeigefinger in meinem Blickfeld. Ein sehr rußiger Zeigefinger, auf dem ein Ring mit einem großen, schwarzen Stein steckte.

Dies war aber auch alles, was ich erkennen konnte, da die Sonne ihre Strahlen auf den Strand schickte und die große, weiße Fläche sie unbarmherzig reflektierte.

Ich wusste trotzdem genau, wem dieser Finger und auch der Körper daran gehörte. Captain Jack Sparrow. Dem Mann, der noch vor kurzem in einer Gefängniszelle gesessen hatte. In _meiner _Gefängniszelle. Die Situation hatte sich wirklich grundlegend geändert. Und ich war dir im Moment voll und ganz ausgeliefert. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich schaudern.

„Nun beruhigt Euch doch einmal, Commodore. Mit eurem Geschrei erschreckt Ihr noch die armen Tierchen, die diese Insel hier ihre Heimat nennen. Das könnt Ihr doch wohl nicht verantworten."

Du fingst an zu grinsen, als mein zorniger Blick dich traf. „Ich verstehe ja, Commodore, dass es für Euch ziemlich unbequem sein muss, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, hier so herumzuschreien. Es ist schon vielen anderen Menschen vor Euch genauso oder noch schlimmer ergangen. Also habt Ihr eher Grund, Euch zu freuen. Wenn Ihr daran denkt, könnt Ihr mich ja in Euer Nachtgebet einschließen."

°°°°

Da ist es wieder, dieses Grinsen. Goldzähne blitzen in der Sonne auf. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dieses höhnische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln. Elender Pirat. Ich ließ dich laufen, doch du hast niemals so etwas wie Dankbarkeit empfunden.

Diese Wut, die sich in meine Überlegungen schlich, die sonst immer so rational gewesen waren. Diese grimmige Wut, dir mir etwas Angst machte, durch die allein ich aber ganz sicher sein konnte, dass ich noch lebte. Ja, es schlug noch ein Herz in meiner Brust, es war noch Leben in diesem Körper.

Dein Lachen drang an mein Ohr. „Seid vorsichtig mit euren Blicken, Commodore. Wenn ich tot hier am Strand liege, ertrinkt ihr vielleicht doch noch jämmerlich. Und das wollen wir ja nicht riskieren, nicht wahr? Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht nett war, Euch einfach hier liegen zu lassen, aber es war notwendig."

Ein sehr verärgert klingendes Grummeln entschlüpfte meinem Mund, das du allerdings geflissentlich überhörtest und einfach weiter deine Gesten vollführtest, die die Überzeugungskraft deiner Worte unterstreichen sollten. Ich kannte jede dieser Gesten, ich hätte dir sogar sagen können, in welcher Reihenfolge und zu welchem Zweck du jede einzelne davon einsetztest, nun jedoch beobachtete ich sie so genau, als wollte ich sie einstudieren, als wäre ich gezwungen, sie im nächsten Moment nachzuahmen.

Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich heute nur sagen, dass es sonst nicht allzu viel zu tun gibt für einen Mann, der gefesselt an einem Strand liegt und versucht, sich den letzten Rest seiner Würde zu bewahren. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung sah aus, als ob du jahrelang dafür geübt hättest, da du schon immer eine ganz eigene Eleganz besaßt, die dir wohl niemand zugetraut hätte. Doch Captain Jack Sparrow war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Nur dass es diesmal Joshamee Gibbs war, der mich überraschend und nicht gerade sanft ganz auf den Strand zerrte.

Wenn ich mich nicht in so einer ungewöhnlichen Lage befunden hatte, hätte ich über die Szene, die nun folgte, wohl schallend gelacht. Captain Jack Sparrow begann panisch um Mr. Gibbs herumzuspringen, wobei er theatralisch mit den Armen in der Luft herumfuchtelte.

„Nein! Stopp! Was machst du da?! Nicht gut!"

Der Pirat begann wie ein Irrer an meinem Arm zu zerren, was nicht gerade angenehm war, meine Gesamtsituation aber nicht unbedingt verschlechterte. Viel schlechter konnte die auch nicht mehr werden. In diesem Moment realisierte ich erst, dass Gibbs sogar versuchte, dir sein Verhalten zu erklären. Das hinderte ihn allerdings nicht daran, dein Gefuchtel und dein weibisches Gezänke weiterhin zu ignorieren und mit großen Schritten auf das andere Ende des Sandstrandes zuzustapfen. Ein paar Häuser, die von hier aus noch Miniaturgröße besaßen, tauchten in meinem ohnehin sehr beschränkten Blickfeld auf.

„Ich bringe ihn vom Strand weg – was denkst du denn, was ich tue, Jack? Oder willst du ihn etwa weiterhin hier liegen lassen…für alle sehr gut sichtbar? Denkst du, den Saufköpfen in Tortuga würde nicht irgendwann auffallen, dass da ein ranghohes Mitglied der Royal Navy gefesselt an ihrem Strand liegt?"

Tortuga! Nun wusste ich auch, wo ich war. Ich schwor mir, diesen Vorteil zu nutzen, sobald ich meine Fesseln los war. Wissen war ja bekanntlich Macht und ich hatte vor, diesen Spruch in die Praxis umzusetzen. Doch zunächst konzentrierte ich mich wieder darauf, was der Mann, der mich gerade unsanft landeinwärts trug, noch zu sagen hatte…

Du hüpftest unterdessen immer noch um den ergrauten Mann herum, der mich mit seiner Gemütlichkeit und Ruhe immer schon an einen Dachs erinnert hatte. „Aber…aber…" Gibbs ließ dich einfach nicht ausreden, sondern meinte nur: „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir bringen ihn nun erst einmal in die „Bloody Rose" und dann sehen wir weiter. Dort erregt er garantiert weniger Aufsehen als hier am Strand. Aye?!"

„Aye.", war alles, was du hierauf erwidertest, worauf ein resigniertes Schulterzucken folgte. „Dort könntest du mir zum Beispiel einmal erklären, warum wir ihn überhaupt mitschleppen mussten. Er bringt nur Ärger! Und ich schwöre dir, Jack, er wird uns noch gewaltigen Ärger einbringen! Den darfst dann aber _du_ ausbaden, schließlich wolltest _du_ ihn mitnehmen!"

Nun folgten einige der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen Jack Sparrow schwieg. Schweigend überquertest du den letzten Rest Strand, schweigend schlurftest du durch die engen und ungemütlich aussehenden Gassen und du schwiegst immer noch, als wir schließlich vor einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Kneipe standen und Gibbs mich einfach auf den Boden plumpsen ließ, wo ich unsanft aufschlug. Ich unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mich umzusehen.

Noch nie war ich in Tortuga gewesen und ich hätte es mir auch im Leben nicht träumen lassen, einmal hier herzukommen. Die verschiedensten Gerüche umwehten mich und die meisten davon waren unangenehmer Natur.

Direkt neben uns stand ein Fass, aus dem es verdächtig nach fauligem Wasser stank und ich konnte fast wetten, dass sich direkt hinter dem Haus der Schweinestall befand. Wenn es überhaupt Schweine waren, deren Geruch mir in die Nase stieg. Vielleicht war es auch noch etwas weitaus schlimmeres.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach flog plötzlich die Tür auf, vor der sie standen und ein Mann stürzte die zwei Treppenstufen, die zur Tür führten, hinab und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Angeekelt rümpfte ich die Nase. Na das konnte ja heiter werden! Dieser Mensch, der ganz in meiner Nähe lag, hatte anscheinend schon lange kein Badezimmer mehr gesehen und stank nicht nur wie ein Fischkutter, sondern auch noch bestialisch nach Rum.

Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, Kontakt mit Menschen aufzunehmen, die Tortuga als ihre Heimat ansahen und spätestens jetzt wusste ich auch ganz genau, warum.

°°°°

Ich schloss die Augen, als Gibbs mich wieder vom Boden auflas und mich ein zweites Mal über seine Schulter warf, wobei du dich ducktest, um nicht einen meiner Stiefel ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

‚Jetzt nur nicht zu tief einatmen!', nahm ich mir vor, als wir in den Schankraum gelangten. Sofort umhüllte mich ohrenbetäubender Lärm und ich konnte nur hoffen, nicht von einer herumfliegenden Flasche getroffen zu werden.

Das spärliche Licht, das durch die dreckigen Fenster hereinfiel, reichte nicht aus, um den ganzen Raum zu erhellen und so waren Fackeln an den Wänden befestigt worden, die allerdings fast mehr schwarzen Ruß als Helligkeit abzusondern schienen. Die stickige Luft, die man mit einem Messer hätte durchtrennen können, machte das Atmen schwer und ich hoffte, dass wir uns nicht mehr lange hier aufhalten würden. Als ich einen sanften Druck auf meinem Bein spürte, merkte ich, dass du eine Hand darauf gelegt hattest. „Pass gut auf…", rietst du mir mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Auf was sollte ich bitteschön aufpassen? Dass Gibbs mich nicht fallen ließ? Nach einer Weile, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit schien und in der wir wohl duzende Mal sich wild prügelnden Seeleuten ausgewichen waren, erreichten wir die Theke, hinter der ein sehr ungepflegt wirkender Koloss von einem Mann stand und sich die fettigen Hände an einer fleckigen Schürze abwischte, die wohl einmal weiß gewesen war. Er nickte Sparrow und Gibbs nur zu und zeigte auf einen schmalen, dunklen Gang. Gibbs drehte sich so schnell um, dass ich befürchtete, mit meinen Füßen irgendetwas umzuwerfen, doch das wäre in dem Chaos, das in dieser Spelunke herrschte, sowieso nicht aufgefallen.

Es schien als würde der Gang, das sowieso schon spärliche Licht, das im Schankraum herrschte, komplett aufsaugen. Zurück blieb nur eine diffuse Dunkelheit. Ich war dankbar dafür, wenn ich an die schmerzende Helligkeit der Sonne zurückdachte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten wir ein kleines Hinterzimmer erreicht. Ich riss meinen Blick von deinen Beinen los, die die ganze Zeit über in deiner unnachahmlichen Art zu gehen, vor mir hergeschwankt waren und sah mich um. Ein kleines Fenster ließ zu, dass ein dünner Streifen des diffusen Tageslichts, das draußen noch herrschte, auf den dreckigen Boden und teilweise auch über eine alt und heruntergekommen aussehende Pritsche fiel. Auch sonst war dieses Zimmer eher spärlich möbliert. Wenn man eine kleine Kommode, auf der eine Waschschüssel stand, überhaupt als Möbelstück bezeichnen konnte…

Gibbs ließ mich nun wieder herunter und sorgte sogar dafür, dass ich mich auf die Pritsche setzen konnte. Sehr bequem war dies auch nicht, da meine Hände immer noch von groben Stricken zusammengehalten wurden, doch ich genoss es schon, auf einer halbwegs weichen Decke zu sitzen, die auf der Pritsche lag. Nachdem Gibbs verschwunden war, verließt auch du das Zimmer und verriegeltest es von außen. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. Was hattet ihr nur mit mir vor? Wolltet ihr etwa die Royal Navy erpressen?

Die ranghöheren Mitglieder der Royal Navy mussten natürlich ein großes Interesse haben, mich lebend wiederzubekommen, aber dieser Plan wäre sehr gefährlich für eine Handvoll Piraten. Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass ihr in der Lage wärt, es mit der gesamten Royal Navy aufzunehmen. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Riegel der Tür zurückgeschoben wurde und Piratenstiefel auf dem Boden widerhallten. Mit Erstaunen stellte ich fest, dass du ein aus Holz gefertigtes Tablett trugst, auf dem eine dampfende Schüssel und ein Glas Wasser standen. Behutsam stelltest du das Tablett neben mir auf der Pritsche ab und machtest dich daran, die Tür wieder zu verriegeln.

Mein Blick folgte dir, als du wieder zu mir zurücktaumeltest und mich prüfend ansahst. Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, tauchte auch bald wieder dein mir so bekanntes Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht auf, das mir einen guten Ausblick auf deine zahlreichen Goldzähne ermöglichte. Zahnpflege war wohl auch ein Fremdwort für Piraten.

„Was ist?", schnappte ich, als mir das Grinsen zu blöd wurde und registrierte, wie rau sich meine Stimme anhörte. Kein Wunder, ich hatte mir erst vor kurzem die Lunge aus dem Leib geschrieen.

„Ich überlege gerade, ob es klug ist, dir deine Fessel abzunehmen…"

„Das müsst Ihr wohl oder übel tun, Sparrow. Wie soll ich denn sonst etwas in den Magen bekommen? Oder…ist das gar nicht für mich bestimmt?"

„Natürlich ist das für dich bestimmt, Jamie…denkst du etwa, ich sei ein Unmensch und würde dich hier bei vollem Teller verhungern lassen?!"

Deine empörte Miene sah interessant aus, doch ich unterdrückte den Drang zu lächeln, der in mir hochstieg. „Ihr seid ein Pirat, Sparrow. Das sagt alles."

„Das sagt überhaupt nichts, lieber Commodore. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, deine schlechte Meinung über uns Piraten etwas zu revidieren. Soll ich dich füttern?"

Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl Bände, denn als nächstes machtest du dich daran, meine Fesseln zu lösen, wobei ich zischend die Luft einsog, als die rauen Stricke an meiner geplagten Haut entlang glitten. Doch da ich mir vor einem Piraten wie dir keine Blöße geben wollte, entwich meinen Lippen kein einziger Schmerzenslaut.

„Strafe muss sein. Wie oft habe ich dich schon darauf hingewiesen, Jamie? Captain. Es heißt _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit?!"

Wie kam dieser unverschämte Pirat eigentlich dazu, mich zu duzen? Doch du belächeltest meine Empörung einfach weiterhin und drücktest mir einen Holzlöffel in die Hand, der meinen Fingern augenblicklich wieder entglitt. Das erschreckte mich nun selbst etwas, aber es war klar, dass ich keinerlei Gefühl mehr darin hatte, nachdem die Blutzufuhr in meine Hände stundenlang mehr als spärlich gewesen war.

Während ich noch bedrückt auf meine Hände starrte, hattest du sie schon ergriffen. Raue, rußige Piratenhände strichen über meine weißen, feingliedrigen Finger, begannen, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, meine Hände zu massieren.

Einen Moment lang glitt mein Blick an dir empor bis zu den kohleumrandeten Augen und ich starrte dich mit offenem Mund an. Als mir bewusst wurde, wie selten dämlich das aussehen musste, klappte ich meinen Mund wieder zu und konzentrierte mich auf das Kribbeln, das ich nun in meinen Händen spüren konnte. Es war unangenehm, aber zugleich hoffte ich, es würde noch lange dauern, bis ich den Löffel selbst würde halten können.

Das laute Knurren meines Magens unterbrach die Stille, die sich über diese fast intim wirkende Szene gelegt hatte. Um einen Kommentar von deiner Seite zu verhindern, griff ich nun energisch nach dem Löffel, tauchte ihn in den dampfenden Bohneneintopf, den die Schüssel beinhaltete, und begann zu essen. Das erste Mal führte ich den Löffel noch sehr manierlich an den Mund, doch irgendwann verlor ich die Beherrschung. Ich hatte schließlich schon seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen und war auch dementsprechend hungrig.

Ich war so sehr auf die Nahrungsaufnahme konzentriert, dass ich dich vollkommen vergaß. Hastig schlang ich Löffel um Löffel des Eintopfes hinunter, kaute mit vollen Backen. Wenn ich einmal Pause macht, griff ich mit fahrigen, zittrigen Händen nach dem Wasserglas, wobei ich es so hastig zum Mund führte, dass meine Kleidung etwas Wasser abbekam. Da diese allerdings heute schon reichlich schlimmere Dinge mitgemacht hatte, war mir dies nun auch völlig egal.

Schnell stellte ich das Glas wieder auf das Tablett, nur um hastig wieder zu dem Holzlöffel zu greifen und gierig weitere Portionen des Eintopfs in meinen Mund zu stopfen. Das, was ich da gerade tat, hätte ein zivilisierter Mensch nicht mehr „essen" nennen können.

Endlich, endlich hörten meine Hände auf zu zittern, was daran liegen konnte, dass ich auch den letzten Rest aus der Schüssel gekratzt hatte und mir nun zumindest der betörende Duft des Eintopfs nicht mehr in die Nase stieg. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen lehnte ich mich zurück, bis mein Hinterkopf die raue Wand berührte. Ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen drang an mein Ohr.

Richtig, du warst ja noch da. Du hocktest genau vor mir und sahst aus, als ob du dich göttlich amüsiert hättest. „Was ist so lustig daran, Sparrow?!", fauchte ich dich regelrecht an und registrierte befriedigt, dass dein überhebliches Grinsen für einen Moment aus deinem Gesicht wich. Allerdings auch nur für einen Moment. Dann kehrte es umso übermächtiger wieder zurück.

„Es macht Spaß, Euch beim Essen zuzusehen, _Commdore_. Es macht riesigen Spaß. Habt Ihr nicht immer die Gewohnheiten der Piraten aufs schärfste verurteilt? Und jetzt benehmt ihr Euch genau so…"

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber ich schaffte es sogar, deinen so berühmten Redefluss zu unterbrechen: „Ihr hättet mich ja nicht entführen müssen, Sparrow." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich sah, wie deine Lippen lautlos und doch sehr energisch das Wort ‚Captain' formten. „Dann hättet Ihr nun auch keinen Ärger mit mir. Was wollt Ihr damit denn erreichen? Die Royal Navy erpressen?" Meine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt und ich erwartete, nun irgendeinen dummen Kommentar von dir zu hören.

Ich wartete vergebens. „Das geht dich nichts an, Jamie.", murmeltest du nur. Und bevor ich überhaupt noch etwas sagen konnte, hattest du das Tablett geschnappt und warst schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Eine Weile wartete ich darauf, dass sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, doch als dies nicht geschah, ließ ich mich schließlich der Länge nach auf die Pritsche fallen. Vorsichtig betastete ich meine Handgelenke, strich sanft über die verletzte Haut. Genauso sanft, wie deine Finger vorhin über meine Hände gestrichen waren, mich massiert hatten.

Seltsam, dass ein Pirat, ein rauer Seemann, überhaupt zu solchen Dingen fähig war. Seit wann war Jack Sparrow so besorgt um mich? Ja, er glaubte daran, mich ‚immer unterstützt' zu haben, doch ich wusste nicht recht, ob dies nun ernst gemeint oder auch nur wieder einer der dummen Scherze des Piraten gewesen war. Während ich noch darüber nachdachte, wurden meine Augenlider schwerer und mein pochender Schädel bekam endlich etwas wohltuende Ruhe, nach der er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.

°°°°

Der Laut einer Tür, die heftig ins Schloss geschlagen wurde, ließ mich hochschrecken. Mit hämmerndem Herzen saß ich im Dunkeln und betastete meine unmittelbare Umgebung. Wo war ich hier? Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett lag, sondern auf einer nach Rattenmist stinkenden Pritsche, deren Gestank ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auch schon angenommen hatte.

Angestrengt lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit, doch jedes Geräusch wurde vom Pochen meines Herzens übertönt. Erst mit der Zeit dämmerte mir, was mir seltsam vorkam. Die charakteristischen Geräusche einer Hafenkneipe fehlten völlig. Im ganzen Gebäude schien eine unheimliche Stille zu herrschen. Als das heisere Bellen eines Hundes an mein Ohr drang, zuckte ich zusammen.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Hände, die nun zu meinem Erstaunen vor meinem Körper zusammengebunden waren. Also hatte selbst die Freiheit meiner Hände nicht lange gewährt. Freiheit. Noch vor ein paar Stunden war sie mir vollkommen unwichtig gewesen, ich hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Freiheit verschwendet – weil sie selbstverständlich gewesen war. Man will immer das, was man nicht hat. Und ich hatte etwas gewollt, das ich nicht bekommen konnte. Dies war die schmerzhafteste Lehre, die mir das Leben erteilt hatte.

Um meine trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen, stand ich auf unsicheren und wackeligen Beinen auf, hoffte, nicht vornüber zu kippen. Doch ich schaffte es, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und bewegte mich in kleinen, vorsichtigen und vor allem leisen Schritten zur Tür. Zögernd blieb mein Blick an der Klinke hängen. Warum sein Glück herausfordern, wenn ich doch sowieso wusste, dass ich enttäuscht werden würde? Natürlich war sie abgeschlossen – Sparrow war schließlich nicht blöd.

°°°°

Meine Hände fanden die Klinke und rutschten zunächst daran ab. Beim zweiten Mal gelang es mir jedoch, die Tür zu öffnen und die kühlere Luft, die den Gang, der sich vor mir erstreckte, durchströmte, blies mir ins Gesicht.

Zunächst konnte ich mich vor glücksseligem Erstaunen nicht regen. Dies war er. Mein Weg in die Freiheit. Er erstreckte sich dunkel und kühl vor mir. Ich musste nur einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, diesen Weg betreten. Ich setzte eine konzentrierte Miene auf, als ich vorsichtig, fast zögernd auf den Gang hinaustrat. Von nun an gab es kein zurück mehr. Hier ging es um alles oder nichts. Eine zweite Chance würde es nicht geben, das war mir klar. Mein Herz klang in meinen Ohren wie eine Buschtrommel, als ich den leeren Schankraum durchquerte und zur Tür schwankte. Die zwei steilen Treppenstufen, die zur Tür der Spelunke führten, stellten sich allerdings als Problem heraus. Ich betrachtete meine zitternden Beine. Es gab nichts, woran ich mich festhalten konnte, stellte ich verzweifelt fest.

‚Verdammt, James! Willst du entkommen, oder willst du es nicht? Wenn du es willst, dann tu auch etwas dafür!' Im Stillen gab ich dieser inneren Stimme Recht, kniff die Augen zusammen und sprang. Hart landeten meine Stiefel auf dem festgetretenen Boden und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, schaffte es allerdings, nicht aufs Gesicht zu fallen.

Vor meinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen, doch ich rappelte mich auf und schaffte es nach einigen Minuten, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen sogar, bis zu dem schrecklich stinkenden Fass zu kriechen und mich daran hochzuziehen. Nach diesem Kraftakt hätte ich mich am liebsten wieder auf den Boden gelegt und geschlafen, doch das war nun ganz und gar untragbar.

Also quälte ich mich weiter, lenkte meine Schritte zum Strand. Für Bewegungsabläufe, die sonst einige Sekunden dauerten, schien ich Stunden zu brauchen und immer wieder überrollte mich Verzweiflung. Es konnte nicht so einfach sein – irgend etwas war an dieser Sache falsch und je eher ich zum Strand gelangte, vielleicht auch noch ein Boot fand, mit dem ich fliehen konnte, desto besser. Ich traute dieser Angelegenheit nicht.

Als meine Stiefel endlich Abdrücke im weichen Sand hinterließen, rannen Tränen der Erleichterung über meine Wange. Gehetzt drehte ich mich um – und entdeckte das, worauf ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

Sparrow hatte meine Verfolgung aufgenommen und war nur noch einige Meter von mir entfernt. Verzweifelt lachte ich auf. Ich war der Rettung so nahe gewesen – so verdammt nah! Und nun kam dieser schwankende Bastard auf mich zu und machte mit einem Schlag alles zunichte. Ich heulte vor Enttäuschung auf, als er sich auf mich warf, mich mit sich zu Boden riss. Wut loderte in mir auf. Wenn er meinen Fluchtversuch schon vereitelt hatte, sollte er wenigstens dafür bezahlen!

°°°°

Der Pirat schien überrascht, als ich mich plötzlich mit aller Härte gegen ihn zu wehren begann, ja den Spieß nun beinahe umzudrehen begann, denn eigentlich war ich es, der den Piraten, der mich einfach nur festgehalten hatte, angriff. Meine zusammengebundenen Hände zu Fäusten geballt, ging ich auf Jack los, traf dessen Seite, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich zu verteidigen.

Zusammen rollten wir über den Strand, ineinander verkeilt, wie zwei raufende Kater, die, bevor sie sich geschlagen gaben, lieber sterben würden.

Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Ich konnte meine schmerzenden Hände nicht frei bewegen und war vollkommen geschwächt. Und doch hörte ich nicht auf, Jack weiter mit Hieben meines Ellenbogens zu traktieren, bis dieser sich schließlich auf mich setzte und meine Arme festhielt.

„Das ist aber nicht die feine, englische Art, Commdore.", keuchte er, bevor er sich zu mir hinabbeugte. Weiche Lippen trafen auf meine und ich schmeckte karibischen Rum, als er mich hart und verlangend küsste.

_To be continued…_

°°°°


	3. Pech im Spiel

_Title: What's left of me – Part 3 : Pech im Spiel…_

_Author: Megchen_

_Part: 3/4_

_Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean_

_Pairing: Sparrington_

_Rating: PG-13, später im Kapitel R_

_Warning: Slash, hurt/comfort - irgendwie._

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte..._

_Danke an: Meine Beta Susi, die beste und schnellste Beta der Welt! huggles Huzzah!_

_A/N: Ich habe hier teilweise Texte aus Liedern entnommen, die mich beim Schreiben inspiriert haben, und zwar „Hounds of Winter" von Sting (Teil1), „What's left of me" von Nick Lachey und „No Bravery" von James Blunt (Teil3) – alles weitere folgt._

_Ich werde jede Woche einen neuen Teil hochladen, da ich den Vierteiler schon beendet habe._

_Disclaimer: Nix is mir._

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews (wenigstens zwei liebe Leute lesen noch mit, wobei mazipaan es ja schon kennt )…_

_Viechle: _Nee, das war schon Absicht mit dem Namen :) Der hörte sich toll an, deshalb hab ich ihn eben genommen. Stimmt, da fehlte ein o und ich hab es nicht mal bemerkt…Schande über mein Haupt…  
Ähm… Ja, die ham da dramaturgisch nicht hingepasst…und die Spelunken da können ja auch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag offen haben, oder? ;) Dann werde ich euch mal auf meine Sexszene loslassen…oh my god…

_mazi: _Jaa, das war ja auch beabsichtigt :) Hier erfahrt ihr jetzt ja mal, was so in Jacks Köpfchen vorgeht…und ich find es sehr schön, dass du James zu mögen beginnst…der Kommentar war so klar _lach_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß…_

_Teil3: Pech im Spiel…_

Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen. Ich fühlte die Lippen des Piraten auf meinen. Seine Fingerknöchel, die sich in meine Schultern bohrten. Seinen Atem, der meine Wange streifte und mir einen Schauer um den anderen über den Rücken gejagt hätte, wäre ich nicht so überrascht gewesen. Alles hatte ich erwartet, alles. Nur nicht das. Dabei hatte ich doch gelernt, dass man im Umgang mit Captain Jack Sparrow mit allem rechnen musste.

Selbst mit dem Schlimmsten. Wobei das, was er gerade mit mir tat, alles andere als schlimm war. Im Gegenteil…

Diese Zunge, die vorwitzig über meine Lippen fuhr und in meinen Mund zu gelangen wünschte. Die Barthaare, die an meiner Oberlippe kratzten. Sein Gewicht, das ich nun unangenehm zu spüren bekam, da er vollkommen auf mir lag. Diese fordernden Bewegungen, die er ganz unbewusst ausführte, die aber trotz allem klarmachten, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Sein Mund, der auf meinem lag und einen betörenden Geruch von Rum verströmte.

Jack war nun der Meinung, er habe gewonnen, er habe mir gezeigt, dass ich gegen seine ganz eigene

Art der Argumentation nicht ankam. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Besitzergreifend hatte er seine Hände mittlerweile um meinen Nacken geschlungen, doch ich packte seine Handgelenke und ehe er es sich versah, hatte ich uns herumgerollt, sodass ich nun auf ihm saß, ihm mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in die Augen sah.

Eine ganze Weile sah ich ihn einfach nur an. Studierte jede seiner Regungen, jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts. War es tatsächlich so etwas wie Unsicherheit, das in seinen Augen aufflackerte? Doch das hätte er mir sicher niemals gegönnt. Ich merkte, wie er Luft holte und handelte instinktiv.

Schnell beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter und ein weiteres Mal trafen meine Lippen auf seine. Fordernd, verlangend. Doch diesmal war ich es, der Sparrow bezwang, der nicht um Zärtlichkeiten bettelte, sondern sie sich einfach nahm. Ich kannte mich selbst nicht mehr.

Commodore James Norrington, ein Mann, der niemals die Fassung verlor, der niemals irgend etwas Unkorrektes tat, dessen höchstes Ziel es war, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, lag hier am Strand von Tortuga und küsste Captain Jack Sparrow, als ob es das letzte sei, was er tun würde.

Natürlich wollte ich dem Piraten zurückgeben, was er mir verpasst hatte. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich durchaus in der Lage war, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Ich wollte, dass Captain Jack Sparrow wenigstens ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben zu ungläubigem Schweigen verurteilt war.

Dies hätte mein Verstand auch noch billigend in Kauf genommen. Doch was er nicht begreifen konnte, was ich nicht begreifen konnte, war, dass ich mich danach gesehnt hatte.

Dass ich nun endlich das bekam, was mir schon so lange zustand. Ich bekam, was ich wollte. Und ich fühlte. Endlich, endlich fühlte ich wieder etwas. Neugierde, Zärtlichkeit, aber auch Lust und Verlangen. Ich war nicht tot, ich war keine leblose Hülle mehr, denn ich fühlte. Dabei war es vollkommen egal, was ich fühlte.

Erst als mir langsam die Luft ausging, ließ ich wieder von ihm ab. Mit zitternden Knien kroch ich von ihm weg und versuchte aufzustehen, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass ich mit einem Plumpsen wieder in den Sand fiel und mein Mund, auf den ich gefallen war, zu schmerzen begann. Leise fluchte ich vor mich hin, als ich auf zwei Stiefel aufmerksam wurde, die neben mir auf dem Sand standen.

Offenbar hatte Sparrow sich recht schnell von seinem Schock erholt.

„Aufstehen."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, in welcher Stimmung er sich gerade befand, aber ich war ganz und gar nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Als ich etwas erwidern wollte, wurde ich auch schon unsanft in die Höhe gezogen. Energisch schleifte der Pirat mich nun hinter sich her. Er brachte mich wieder dahin zurück, wo wir hergekommen waren. Doch selbst um zu protestieren, fühlte ich mich zu schwach. Von einem Moment zum anderen war all die Anspannung von mir abgefallen. Das Adrenalin, das mir während meines Fluchtversuches so geholfen hatte, war wohl aufgebraucht.

Zurück blieb bleierne Müdigkeit. Ich hatte versagt. Der Fluchtversuch war gescheitert. Nachdem er mich wieder auf die Pritsche gehievt hatte, sah ich Sparrow unentwegt an, versuchte herauszufinden, was mich dazu getrieben haben könnte, auch nur daran zu denken, ihn zu küssen. Hatte ich gedacht, so freizukommen?

Dass dieser Plan nicht funktioniert hatte, wurde mir spätestens klar, als der Pirat sich umdrehte, aus dem Raum ging und wenig später der Schlüssel im Schloss knirschend umgedreht wurde. Als er mich allein ließ, mich einschloss. Seufzend machte ich mich daran, eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition zu finden. Wieder war ich alleine mit meinen Gedanken. Dass mich Dunkelheit einhüllte, machte es diesmal auch nicht leichter.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, doch das, was mein geschundener Körper so dringend brauchte, wollte mein Geist ihm nicht geben. Sparrow. War das wirklich ein Fluchtversuch gewesen? Anfangs schon. Doch was war in mich gefahren, als er sich auf mich geworfen hatte, um mich aufzuhalten? Warum hatte er die Tür offen gelassen? All diese Fragen, die auf mich einstürmten und die ich doch nicht beantworten konnte.

Vorsichtig fuhr meine Zunge über meine Lippen, die sich jetzt wieder rau und ausgetrocknet anfühlten. Es war eine Weile her, dass Wasser sie benetzt hatte. Haftete Sparrows ganz eigener Geschmack noch an ihnen? Diese Mischung aus Rum und dem Geruch nach Meerwasser, nach Abenteuer, der ihm anhaftete. Ja, ich war wütend gewesen, dass dieser Mann, dem ich Gnade gewährt hatte, es mir nun damit dankte, dass er mich entführte und einsperrte. Doch dann war dieser verzweifelte Wunsch in mir aufgekommen, ihm zu danken.

Hier, in diesem nicht gerade wohlriechenden Hinterzimmer, auf der nach Rattenmist stinkenden Pritsche, deren Geruch ich langsam anzunehmen begann, lag ich nun und grübelte. Mir wurde klar, dass nicht Sparrow mich zu einem Gefangenen gemacht hatte – ich hatte mich selbst schon vor einiger Zeit dazu gemacht. Ich allein hatte es zu verantworten, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr lebte. Ich hatte mich zu einem Geist meiner selbst gemacht.

Warum war es ausgerechnet Captain Jack Sparrow gelungen, mich aus meiner selbst gewählten Lethargie zu reißen; mich wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen?

Weil er so anders war, als all die Menschen, die ich bisher getroffen hatte? Weil er vollkommen verrückt war und das auch nicht versteckte? Weil er etwas Verruchtes und Geheimnisvolles an sich hatte? _Weil er einfach nur faszinierend war?_ Ich wusste es nicht.

Was Elizabeth wohl gerade tat? Es war seltsam – seit meiner Entführung hatte ich keinen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Endlich erging es mir einmal genauso wie ihr. Während der sarkastisch werdende Teil meiner Gedanken beschloss, dass Will Turner einfach zu interessant war, sodass man an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, beschwichtigte der Teil von mir, der Elizabeth immer noch auf eine gewisse Art liebte ihn mit der Wahrheit. Schließlich hatte sie mich nicht vergessen, sie sah mich immer noch als den guten Freund, zu dem sie vollstes Vertrauen hatte, als den Freund, den sie seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit in mir gesehen hatte.

Und so begann ich wieder, etwas Gutes in meiner Entführung zu sehen: Sparrow hatte mir die perfekte Entschuldigung für meine Abwesenheit am Hochzeitstag der Turners geliefert. Ich erstickte ein Lachen, indem ich mein Gesicht in den Stoff der Decke presste, die die Pritsche bedeckte.

Dies sorgte allerdings für einen Niesanfall, da mich die Halme an der Nase kitzelten. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, versuchte ich eine Position zu finden, in der ich vielleicht würde schlafen können. Und schon während ich das dachte, driftete ich in den tiefen Schlaf eines vollkommen erschöpften Mannes hinüber.

°°°°

_Was war nur in mich gefahren? Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie oft mir meine Mannschaft genau diese Frage gestellt hatte. Definitiv zu oft. Ich hatte sie kein einziges Mal beantwortet und es war doch kein Streit deshalb ausgebrochen. Was war ich doch für ein Teufelskerl! _

_Grinsend lehnte ich auf einer Bank im Schankraum der billigen Taverne in Tortuga, in der ich mich gerade befand. Gut, ich musste zugeben, dass Gibbs' Einfluss auf die Mannschaft wohl auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, sonst wäre ich wohl bald erneut das Opfer einer Meuterei geworden. Und all das nur wegen ihm. Was hatte ich selbst noch vor einigen Wochen dem Welpen gesagt? „Nicht jeder Schatz ist aus Silber und Gold…" _

_Mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ich diesen aufgeblasenen Commodore der Royal Navy haben musste. Diesen Mann, der immer so verkrampft wirkte, als habe er einen Stock verschluckt. Der immer alles richtig machen musste. Der ganz offensichtlich keinen Spaß an seinem Leben hatte, aber trotzdem nichts daran änderte. Ich hatte ihm etwas Spaß verschaffen wollen, ich hatte ihn schockieren wollen, um selbst Spaß zu haben. Ich liebte es, Leute, die der Meinung waren, zu jeder Zeit alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, aus der Fassung zu bringen. Bei der Erinnerung an meine bereits verübten Schandtaten erschien wieder ein fast selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht._

_Allerdings hatte sich die Situation nun in jeder Hinsicht zugespitzt. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich ihn bekommen konnte, desto schwieriger erschien es mir, das in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch ich wäre nicht Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn mir nicht der perfekte Plan in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Meine gesamte Crew hatte mich für verrückt erklärt; nur Gibbs hatte mir vertraut. Nur zu zweit hatten wir uns unerkannt in Port Royal eingeschlichen und die Schlägerei, die ich in der Spelunke angezettelt hatte, diente einzig und allein dem Zweck, mich dem Objekt meiner Begierde näher zu bringen. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, machte es mich etwas stutzig, dass Gibbs dem allem zugestimmt hatte und mich auch weiterhin verteidigte. Was versprach er sich davon?_

_Denn dass kein Mensch irgendetwas vollkommen selbstlos tat, war jedem klar. Solche Individuen existierten nur in den verqueren Vorstellungen einiger Staatsmänner, wie zum Beispiel in denen Governor Swanns. _

_Was Gibbs nun genau dazu bewegte, mir zu helfen, war letzten Endes auch vollkommen egal – er hatte mir geholfen, meinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Und im Moment steuerte ich direkt darauf zu. Ich musste nur den Kurs beibehalten und würde vermutlich schon in wenigen Tagen, vielleicht auch schon in ein paar Stunden zugreifen können. Genau genommen war er mir ja sogar schon entgegengekommen. Er hatte den Köder geschluckt und würde nun nicht mehr von mir loskommen._

_Norrington hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich zu überraschen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er bereits nach einem Kuss die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Aber dann hatte er mich geküsst, hatte mich bezwingen wollen und wusste dabei gar nicht, dass er genau damit kapituliert hatte._

_Abwesend betastete ich meine Lippen. Verzweifelte, zornige Commodores, die lange im Wasser gelegen hatten, schmeckten interessant. Zu was ich ihn wohl noch alles bringen konnte?_

_Oh, wie sehr ich mich auf die nächsten Tage freute…_

°°°°

Ich wachte auf, als mir die Sonne unangenehm ins Gesicht schien. Ich blinzelte und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wo ich mich befand. Das Stroh, das sogar durch den Stoff meines Hemdes hindurch spürbar war, erinnerte mich jedoch sehr schnell daran, dass ich schon wieder in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer der _Bloody Rose_ lag, wohin Sparrow mich zurückgebracht hatte.

Sparrow. Jack, den ich vor wenigen Stunden einfach geküsst hatte. Jemanden, den ich geküsst hatte, konnte ich doch nicht mehr nur mit seinem Nachnamen betiteln! Über mich selbst schmunzelnd, schwang ich meine Beine von der Pritsche und zuckte zusammen, als sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Wütend über mich selbst – seit wann war ich so schreckhaft?! – streckte ich meine Beine etwas aus und wartete, bis die Person die Tür öffnete und hereinkam.

Zu meinem Erstaunen lächelte Gibbs mich an. „Guten Morgen, Mister Norrington. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht allzu schlecht geschlafen." Mein Blick folgte ihm, als er die Tür wieder verriegelte und dann zu mir trat, um einen Teller, auf dem ein paar Scheiben Brot und einige Stücke Käse lagen, auf der Pritsche abzustellen. „Nun essen Sie schon!", forderte er mich ungeduldig klingend auf. „Sie haben heute Nacht immerhin viel durchgemacht."

Ich hatte mir von dem Brot und auch etwas Käse genommen und biss nun zögerlich ab, behielt Gibbs im Auge. Was wollte dieser mit seiner Bemerkung bezwecken? Wollte er überhaupt etwas bezwecken oder war er einfach nur freundlich zu mir? Ich wollte ihn so vieles fragen : Wie aus ihm ein verachtenswerter Pirat hatte werden können und wie er dann ausgerechnet an Captain Jack Sparrow geraten war; den Mann, den ich um alles in der Welt hinter Gitter hatte bringen wollen. Doch zunächst einmal begnügte ich mich damit, zu essen und auch etliche Schlucke aus dem bis zum Rand gefüllten Wasserkrug, den er mitgebracht hatte, zu nehmen.

Nachdem ich ihm meinen leeren Teller in die Hand gedrückt hatte, räusperte ich mich. „Also…", begann ich, doch eine wirsche Geste seitens Gibbs unterbrach mich. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Fragen, deren Antworten Sie noch früh genug herausfinden werden, Mister Norrington." Damit verschwand er mitsamt meinem Teller, ließ mich mit den Fragen, die mir doch so dringend auf der Seele brannten, alleine. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir schien, kam er wieder und als ich sah, dass er ein dunkel gefärbtes Tuch und ein paar grobe Stricke dabeihatte, seufzte ich leise und fügte mich in mein Schicksal.

Ich fühlte mich seltsam hilflos, als er mich ein weiteres Mal über seine breite Schulter warf und mich, ohne etwas zu sagen, aus dem Raum trug. Ich wusste nicht, wohin es diesmal gehen sollte, ich konnte nichts sehen, ich musste mich allein auf mein Gehör verlassen. Beinahe hatte ich mich schon an dieses an sich schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit gewöhnt.

Diesmal war es eine weitere Strecke, die er hinter sich bringen musste. Ich hörte Wasser rauschen – wir mussten abermals am Strand angekommen sein. Doch hier endete diese seltsame Reise nicht etwa – sie begann gerade erst. Ich hörte ihn rudern, während ich am Boden des Bootes lag, raues Holz an meinem Gesicht spürte. Und als das Boot stoppte, dabei auf den Wellen schaukelte und viele Stimmen begannen, durcheinander zu rufen, wusste ich, wohin er mich gebracht hatte.

Zur Black Pearl.

Was hatte ich denn anderes erwartet? Schließlich war ich immer noch Captain Jack Sparrows Gefangener. Meine Stiefel schleiften plötzlich über den Holzboden des Decks, als Gibbs mich nicht länger mit sich herumtragen wollte.

So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte nirgends das vertraute Genuschel des Captains der Pearl hören. Dafür vernahm ich deutlich, wie die Tür einer Kajüte zugeschlagen wurde, bevor er mich diesmal auf einem weichen Bett absetzte. Ich wartete darauf, dass mir Fesseln und Augenbinde abgenommen werden würden, doch nichts passierte. Kurz darauf hörte ich die Tür wieder ins Schloss schlagen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ ich mich diesmal auf das Bett zurücksinken. Anscheinend wollten sie es mir doch nicht ganz so bequem machen.

°°°°

Als jemand sich an meiner Augenbinde zu schaffen machte, schreckte ich aus tiefem Schlaf hoch. Was ich während der letzten Nacht nicht an Schlaf hatte bekommen können, hatte ich nun ganz sicher nachgeholt. Auch die Kopfschmerzen, die mich seit den ersten Stunden meiner Entführung begleitet und gepeinigt hatten, waren verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich fast schon gut, als ich in Jack Sparrows Gesicht sah. Der Pirat hatte sich über mich gebeugt und sah mich nun ungewohnt ernst an.

„Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl, Commodore. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen die Augenbinde jetzt erst abnehme, aber das waren reine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Immerhin sind Sie immer noch mein Gefangener und sollen somit nicht noch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekommen."

Das war zuviel für mich. „Tu doch nicht so, als ob mein Fluchtversuch ein Versehen gewesen sei! Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was du damit bezwecken wolltest, aber das war keinesfalls ein Zufall!"

Doch Jack grinste nur und schien meinen entrüsteten Tonfall vollkommen zu ignorieren. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Jamie. Du bekommst nun erst einmal etwas zu Essen und ich erkläre dir dabei deine Chance, diesem Alptraum hier zu entkommen. Klar soweit?!"

Ich nickte nur und während er mich schließlich auch von den Stricken, die immer noch um meine Hände geschlungen waren, befreite, fragte ich mich, was das nun wieder sollte. Ich sah die Zeit, die ich bis jetzt mit dem Piraten verbracht hatte, ganz sicher nicht als „Alptraum" an, aber das würde ich ihm ganz sicher nicht sagen. Um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen, ihm meine Gedanken deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu präsentieren, wollte ich nach dem Löffel greifen, um den Eintopf zu essen, den er mir mitgebracht hatte. Doch auf halbem Weg ergriffen seine Finger die meinen und begannen, langsam, fast zärtlich darüber zu streicheln.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich. So schnell wie möglich riss ich mich vom Anblick seiner braunen Hundeaugen los. Denn was ich darin sah, behagte mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich hatte Angst, er könne in meinen Augen dasselbe sehen. Also richtete ich meinen Blick konzentriert auf den Eintopf und hörte mir an, was er mir vorzuschlagen hatte.

„Also Jamie…da wir uns bereits wieder auf hoher See befinden und nicht sonderlich viel zu tun ist, sitzt der Rest der Mannschaft gerade bei einem äußerst amüsanten Spiel beisammen. Die feinen Herrschaften bei der Royal Navy denken sicher, wir kippen den guten Rum einfach so in uns hinein – da habt ihr aber falsch gedacht. Wir wollen ja auch noch etwas zusätzlichen Spaß dabei haben…"

Er grinste mich an und fuhr dann fort: „Also, Jamie, folgendes: Ich biete dir hiermit, die Chance, diese Entführung frühzeitig selbst zu beenden."

Ein äußerst ungläubiger Blick meinerseits traf ihn, was ihn, wie von mir vorausgesehen, nicht im Geringsten störte. „Es geht darum, Fragen zu beantworten, die von jedem aus der Crew gestellt werden können. Wer eine Frage falsch beantwortet oder sie nicht beantworten kann, kommt in den Genuss von etwas…manchmal auch mehr als nur etwas karibischem Rum. Und genau da liegt deine Chance, Jamie. Wenn du es schaffst, von diesen sieben Fragen, die dir gestellt werden, nur eine falsch zu beantworten, schenke ich dir die Freiheit. Was sagst du dazu?"

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. „Wo liegt daran der Haken?", fragte ich dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen, worauf ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Das werdet Ihr dann schon merken, Commdore." Eine rußverschmierte Hand streckte sich mir entgegen.

„Einverstanden?"

Ich schlug ein – was blieb mir anderes übrig? Und doch wusste ich damals noch nicht, dass diese simple Geste eine Reihe von sehr ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen mit sich ziehen würde.

°°°°

Das Dutzend Menschen, das um mehrere Rumflaschen im Kreis auf Deck saß, sah in erster Linie ungewaschen und skrupellos aus. Genau so, wie Piraten eben auszusehen hatten.

Jetzt fragte ich mich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, was diese Menschen wohl dazu getrieben hatte, sich auf die Piraterie einzulassen. Ich hatte immer gedacht, es sei eine einfache Art, Geld zu verdienen, aber nachdem ich gesehen hatte, welchen Widrigkeiten diese Menschen tagtäglich ausgesetzt waren, konnte das ganz sicher keine Erklärung sein.

Ich bemerkte, dass Jack mich betrachtete und sah von der geöffneten Tür seiner Kabine wieder zu ihm. "Jetzt...gleich?", fragte ich unsicher.

"Natürlich jetzt gleich...was dachtest du denn?"

°°°°

Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte ich mich in Sicherheit gewiegt, hatte gedacht, dass Jack Sparrow doch kein so übler Kerl war. Doch ich hatte wohl vergessen, was ich in meinem Leben über Piraten gelernt hatte. Man durfte keinem von ihnen trauen. Und nun zahlte ich den Preis für meine Unvorsichtigkeit.

Die Männer, die um die Rumflaschen im Kreis saßen, johlten auf, als sie mich sahen. Dieses Schauspiel war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack und sie wussten, was ihr Captain vorhatte. Genau wie ich. Ich wusste es; hätte es schon wissen müssen, bevor ich mich bereiterklärt hatte, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen.

Wie einfach ich es mir vorgestellt hatte: Auch wenn dies ganz und gar nicht meine Welt war, würde ich doch die Fragen, die jeder aus der Crew, mir stellen würde, beantworten können – in der Seefahrt kannte ich mich schließlich mindestens genauso gut aus wie ihr Captain. Mit der Schläue und der Gerissenheit desselben hatte ich allerdings wieder einmal nicht gerechnet.

Natürlich würde er mich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Deshalb hatte er mir ja auch diesen stinkenden Stofflappen in den Mund gestopft. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment mit eigenen Händen erwürgt, aber nicht einmal _das_ konnte ich, da meine Hände erneut mit grobem Strick zusammengebunden waren. So würde ich keine einzige Frage richtig beantworten können, da ich nicht antworten _konnte_. Genau das war sein Plan gewesen. Jack hatte niemals vorgehabt, mich gehen zu lassen.

Die dreckigen Gestalten rund um die Rumflaschen lachten, als Jack mich mit einer übertrieben höflichen Geste aufforderte, Platz zu nehmen und mich dann daran hinderte, gleich wieder die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Versprechen muss man halten. Ich dachte, das bringt man euch bei der Royal Navy auch bei, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht." Ich hatte diesen Piraten noch nie so gehasst, wie in diesem Augenblick. Alle hatten gewusst, dass er seine miesen Spielchen mit mir spielen würde, alle. Und ich war auch noch darauf hereingefallen. Ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er mich so bloßstellte, doch noch wütender war ich auf mich selbst, weil mich, was er tat, so schmerzte.

Ohne irgendeinen Kommentar begannen sie mit dem Spiel und schnell wurde mir klar, dass es sie unglaublich erheitern würde, einen Commodore der Royal Navy so betrunken zu machen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

So viel Rum hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getrunken. Nach jeder Frage, die sie mir stellten, vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie mir den Knebel entfernten und mir fast eine ganze Flasche dieses Teufelszeugs in den Rachen schütteten. Danach wurde der Lappen wieder nicht gerade sanft in meinen Mund gestopft. Mit der Zeit schien der Rum immer besser zu schmecken; auch die Mitspieler sahen nicht mehr so unsympathisch aus, besonders nicht Jack, der die ganze Zeit über neben mir saß. Wann hatte er eigentlich seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt?

Dieser Arm fühlte sich nach noch einer Flasche Rum so vertraut an, dass ich mich ohne diese Geste schutzlos und allein gefühlt hätte. Warum hatte ich nicht bei diesem Spiel mitmachen wollen? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich konnte mich auch nicht erinnern, mich in letzter Zeit so geborgen gefühlt zu haben. Mein Kopf glühte unter dem Einfluss des Rums, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Jack war da, das war alles, was zählte. Seine Schulter und seine Arme hinderten mich daran, umzufallen, was sehr tröstlich war. Auch als er mir nach einiger Zeit den Knebel ganz aus dem Mund genommen hatte, brachte ich keinen vollständigen Satz mehr über die Lippen.

Nicht einmal das wissende Grinsen der anderen bemerkte ich, als mein Kopf zu schwer wurde und ich ihn in Jacks Schoß sinken ließ, während ich die Augen schloss. Schwarze Haare kitzelten mein Gesicht, als die raue Stimme des Piraten in mein Ohr drang und sein rumgetränkter Atem mein Gesicht streifte: „Was hältst du davon, dich in meiner Kabine etwas hinzulegen, Jamie?"

Mein zustimmendes Gemurmel brachte ihn dazu, mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Einer seiner Arme schlang sich um meine Hüfte, stützte mich, sodass wir nicht beide umkippten, während wir zu Jacks Kabine torkelten. Ja, nun hatte ich genau den torkelnden Gang, an dem man Jack schon von weitem erkennen konnte. Nicht einmal das Zuschlagen der Kabinentür erschien mir so laut wie sonst, aber immerhin hinderte es mich daran, sofort einzuschlafen, als Jack mir half, es mir auf seinem Bett bequem zu machen.

Energisch streifte er mir die Stiefel von den Füßen, die wenig später zu Boden polterten. Als seine Hand an meinem Bein entlang fuhr, sah ich ihm erstaunt in die Augen. Er lächelte mich an.

„Mir ist unglaublich heiß…", lallte ich mit schwerer Zunge.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, Jamie…"

Ungläubig und leicht verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Hatte er jemals mit so sanfter Stimme gesprochen? Hatte er mich jemals mit diesem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen angesehen, das gleichzeitig amüsiert und gefährlich wirkte? Was hatte er vor?

Eigentlich konnte ich mir diese Frage nach einigen Minuten selbst beantworten; kämpfte mit der Frage, warum sich seine Finger an meinem Kinn, auf der Haut meines Halses so unsagbar gut anfühlten…

Meine beachtliche Rumfahne hätte jeden anderen Menschen davon abgehalten, auch nur in die Nähe meines Mundes zu kommen, doch wieder spürte ich seine Lippen, die sich auf meine legten, seine Zunge, die zärtlich, einfühlsam über meine Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bettelte.

Den ich ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Ich öffnete den Mund und war Sekunden später so verzückt, dass ich nichts um mich herum mehr wahrnahm. Nichts, außer Jack. Keuchend löste ich mich wieder von ihm, allerdings nur, um meine Hand in seinen Haaren zu vergraben und ihn wieder zu mir nach unten zu ziehen. Während ich ihn noch fast verzweifelt küsste, machten sich seine Finger daran, die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen, wobei er rußige Flecken auf dem Stoff hinterließ.

Keuchend wand ich mich unter ihm, als er mein Hemd ganz geöffnet hatte und es mir von den Schultern strich. Es fiel nicht ganz zu Boden, da meine Hände immer noch gefesselt waren und er keinerlei Anstalten machte, das zu ändern.

Ich war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Dieser Gedanke schickte eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper und ich stöhnte leise, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Sanft saugte er an meiner Haut, knabberte hier und da neckisch an mir. Er wusste ganz genau, an welchen Fäden er ziehen musste, welche Stellen meines Körpers er reizen musste, um mich ganz und gar willenlos zu machen.

Langsam eroberte er jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers mit seinen Händen und setzte auch seine Zunge sehr geschickt ein. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis ich mich unruhig unter ihm wand, mir wünschte, er würde mich endlich aus meiner Hose befreien, er würde endlich etwas zu meiner Erlösung beitragen, statt mich zu quälen.

Doch das Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, als ich schließlich vollkommen entblößt vor ihm lag, verhieß nichts Gutes. Nicht nur mein Körper, auch meine Seele lagen nun durch nichts mehr verdeckt vor ihm. Er hätte mich in diesem Moment zerstören; hätte mich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben können. Jack hätte einfach aufstehen und gehen können, während ich in seinem Bett lag und mich nach ihm verzehrte – doch er tat es nicht.

So unglaublich es mir erschien, aber genauso, wie ich _ihn_ wollte, wollte er _mich_. Ich wusste nicht, was genau dies ausgelöst hatte und es war mir im Moment auch vollkommen egal, was für Folgen das nach sich ziehen würde. Ich brauchte seine Berührungen, seine Zärtlichkeiten so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Nachdem er mich eine Weile einfach nur angesehen hatte, begann er nun, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick bewundernd über seinen nackten Oberköper schweifen, registrierte beiläufig die zahlreichen Tätowierungen und die ebenso zahlreichen Narben. Zum zweiten Mal konnte ich einen Blick auf das eingebrannte ‚P' auf seinem Arm werfen, das ihn bis ans Ende seines Lebens als Pirat brandmarken würde. Welches Mitglied der East India Trading Company ihm das wohl angetan hatte? Es musste äußerst schmerzhaft gewesen sein…

Doch bevor meine Gedanken vollkommen abdriften konnten, hatte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigt und meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf andere Dinge gelenkt. Als er wieder zum Bett kam und sich vor mich kniete, überschüttete ich ihn mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen, die er mit einer Wildheit erwiderte, die mich aufstöhnen ließ. Warum wusste ich erst, als ich es bekam, _was _ich die ganze Zeit über vermisst hatte? Ich begann jetzt ebenfalls, seinen Körper mit heißen Küssen zu liebkosen, sah entzückt auf die roten Male, die meine Lippen hinterließen, wenn ich an seiner gebräunten Haut saugte; die all die Schritte aufzeichneten, die ich zu weit ging. Was mich nicht daran hinderte, immer weiter und weiter zu gehen.

Bestimmend drehte er mich um, half mir, mich zumindest so weit aufzurichten, dass ich auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett kniete.

„Willst…willst du mir nicht die Fesseln abnehmen…?", brachte ich mühsam hervor.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun.", meinte er nur und tauchte plötzlich wieder in meinem Gesichtsfeld auf, nahm meine Hände in seine. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln fuhr durch meine Finger, als er begann sie, zu massieren. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er genau wusste, dass mir das unangenehm war. Warum löste er nicht einfach meine Fesseln? Was sollte das?

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig…", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und glitt jetzt auf das Bett, saß neben mir und begann, seine wohltuende Massage auf meinen Nacken und schließlich meine Schultern auszudehnen. Meine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke, als seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen ankam; als er seine Massage dort fortsetzte. Ein lauteres Stöhnen entwich mir.

Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr, wo ich mich befand. Seine Finger auf meiner Haut, sein Atem, der meinen Rücken entlang strich, sein schwarzes langes Haar, das mich kitzelte, seine Erregung, die ich deutlich spürte, als er sich hinter mich kniete – all das ließ mich nicht nur vergessen, wo ich war, sondern auch, wer ich war. All meine Pläne, meine Wut, ja, mein ganzes Selbst waren nicht mehr wichtig.

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me  
_

Ein enttäuschter Seufzer entwich mir, als er sich plötzlich von mir entfernte, doch dann hörte ich Glas klirren und sah, wie er eine Glasphiole, in der Öl im Schein der Kerzen glitzerte, wieder auf ein Tischchen zurückstellte. Ich fragte mich, wo er es herhatte. Jack musste einen reichen Kaufmann ausgeraubt haben, denn Glas war sehr teuer.

Auch wenn ich zusammenzuckte, als einer seiner Finger in mich glitt, jauchzte etwas in mir zur gleichen Zeit entzückt auf. Ja, genau das war es, was ich mir so sehr gewünscht hatte, nach dem ich mich gesehnt hatte. Endlich, endlich bekam ich es. Dem Finger folgten ein zweiter und ein dritter und ich keuchte, ließ es über mich ergehen, hoffte, er würde endlich weitermachen und fürchtete es zur selben Zeit.

Seine Hände umschlossen meine Erregung und gleichzeitig begann er nun in mich einzudringen. Da alles, was ich jemals zusammen mit Jack erlebt hatte, ungewöhnlich war, durfte ich natürlich auch diesen Moment mit ihm erleben. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch er beugte sich über mich, küsste mich sanft auf die Schläfe, seine Lippen, die hauchzart über meine Haut glitten, machten mir klar, dass ich keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Der Schmerz würde vergehen.

Und er verging. Er wurde abgelöst von unglaublich schönen, elektrisierenden Empfindungen, die mich bald vollkommen einhüllten, mich in ihre eigene Sphäre zu ziehen schienen. Und ich folgte nur zu gern. Eine köstliche Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz erfüllte mich und ließ mich aufstöhnen. Während die Stricke, die um meine Hände geschlungen waren, meine Haut aufzuschürfen begannen, schlossen Jacks Hände sich um meine Erregung, reizten mich, schienen mich zu foppen, mir die Erlösung vorenthalten zu wollen. Doch gleichzeitig traf er mit jedem Stoß einen Punkt in mir, der mich glauben ließ, ich würde verbrennen.

‚_Sollte ich jetzt sterben, würde es mir nichts ausmachen.', _schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

°°°°

Die Stille, die in der Kapitänskajüte herrschte, war vollkommen. Alles, was ich hörte, war sein sich langsam wieder beruhigender Herzschlag und sein Atem, der mir in gleichmäßigen Abständen sanft ins Gesicht blies. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, genoss es, in dieser zufriedenen Stimmung zu verharren, mir nur ein paar Minuten lang keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Es tat gut, hier in Jacks Armen zu liegen, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Er hatte einen Arm locker um meine Hüfte geschlungen und als ich nun die Augen öffnete und meinen Kopf leicht drehte, sah ich, dass er mich nachdenklich ansah.

„Warum hast du das getan, Jamie?" Er hatte selten so ernst geklungen.

„Weil ich meine Fesseln loswerden wollte." Ich lachte leise, als er mich skeptisch ansah. „Weil es richtig war. Weil ich es wollte."

„Sagst du das, weil du denkst, dass es das ist, was ich hören möchte? Sagst du es, um mich milde zu stimmen? Sagst du es, damit ich dich freilasse?"

„Nein."

Schweigen. Doch es war ein sehr angenehmes Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte. Das erste Mal nach unseren zahlreichen Begegnungen sagte niemand etwas, das die Stimmung zerstört hätte. Zärtlich fuhren meine Fingerspitzen über seinen rechten Arm, tasteten sich voran, bis sie auf eine leichte Vertiefung stießen. Das eingebrannte P. Pirat.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte ich leise und erwartete, keine Antwort zu bekommen. Jack sprach nur, worüber er sprechen _wollte_. Nie zu viel preisgeben, hieß die Parole.

Aus diesem Grund blieb mir auch fast der Mund offen stehen, als Jack plötzlich mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen begann. So erschüttert hatte ich den Piraten nie zuvor gesehen.

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says  
He has been here._

_And I see no bravery  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

°°°°

„Der Mann, der mich so hat brandmarken lassen, war Cutler Beckett. Jetzt müsste man wohl _Lord_ Cutler Beckett sagen, um der Richtigkeit genüge zu tun. Weißt du…", er sah mich an.

„Weißt du…ich war früher einmal ein ehrenwerter Mann…ja, vielleicht erscheint dir das jetzt nicht glaubhaft, aber auch ich habe eine Vergangenheit und diese war deiner Vergangenheit gar nicht so unähnlich, James."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich James nannte und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, wobei ich dann sogleich wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du genauso fallen wirst, wie ich damals fiel…ich wünsche es niemandem, nicht einmal meinen ärgsten Feinden – zu denen du ja jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr zählen kannst."

Ich war froh, als sein mir so bekanntes Grinsen wieder erstrahlte und strich sanft mit den Fingern über seine Brust.

„Ich würde dir jedenfalls raten, dich vor diesem Mann in Acht zu nehmen. Du warst einmal der Meinung, Piraten seien üble Kreaturen. Lass dir gesagt sein – dieser Mann ist berechnender und hinterhältiger als sie alle zusammen. Und jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, klar soweit?"

Sanft hauchte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Meinen feingliedrigen Finger strichen weiterhin über die gebräunte Haut seiner Brust, während ich ihn ansah und nickte.

_To be continued…_

°°°°


	4. Vergeben und Vergessen

_Title: What's left of me - Part 4 : Vergeben und vergessen  
Author: Megchen  
Part: 4/4  
Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Pairing: Sparrington  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Slash, hurt/comfort - irgendwie.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Nix is meins.  
Summary: Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, es mir auf ganz üblem Wege heimzuzahlen und mir dann die seltsamste Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu schicken, die es zu bieten hatte...  
Danke an: Meine Beta Susi, die beste und schnellste Beta der Welt! huggles Huzzah!  
A/N: Ich habe hier teilweise Texte aus Liedern entnommen, die mich beim Schreiben inspiriert haben, und zwar „Hounds of Winter" von Sting (Teil1), „What's left of me" von Nick Lachey und „No Bravery" von James Blunt (Teil3) und natürlich "Iris" von den Goo Goo Dolls.  
Tja und schon sind wir am Ende angekommen. Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir mitteilen könntet, wie ihr es fandet :)  
Disclaimer: Nix is mir._

_Danke für eure Reviews, Leute – ich hab mich echt gefreut! _

_Viechle: _Was, Genuschel kannauch erotisch sein? Wusste ich bis jetzt noch nicht…och, James ist das schon gewohnt, was meinst du, was die bei der Navy immer so veranstalten? Da kommt's raus! Die sind auch nicht soo brav, wie sie immer tun.

Über Jacks Vergangenheit erfährt man nicht mehr, aber das hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht…oh, ich bin so gespoilert…ahem. Ich finde deine Reviews schon konstruktiv – ich find sie toll! So lang und so :)

Ich hoffe das Ende gefällt dir ;)

_Mimmy: _Hey, ein neues/altes Leserchen! Danke für dein Review! Naja, dieser letzte Teil ist schon sowas ähnliches…hoffentlich gefällt dir der auch :)

_mazi: _Du findest meine Idee goldig? Wow…danke – die kam mir auch ganz spontan. Genauso, wie sich hier in den vierten Teil gewisse Szenen ganz spontan eingeschlichen haben. Na dann müsstest du James ja verstehen, wenn du findest, dass man Jack nur lieben kann… ;) _  
_

_Viel Spaß beim letzten Teil..._

_Teil 4: Vergeben und Vergessen _

Langsam, ganz langsam tauchte ich aus tiefem Schlaf - wie ein Wal, der nur kurz an der Oberfläche des Meeres erscheint, um zu atmen. Ich wollte nicht aufwachen; wollte nicht schon wieder mit der grausamen Realität konfrontiert werden. Was immer die reale Welt heute auch für mich bereit hielt – es konnte die Ruhe und den Frieden meines Schlafes nicht übertreffen.

Genüsslich räkelte und streckte ich mich. Im Halbschlaf landete mein Arm auf einer muskulösen Brust. Meine Finger fuhren durch langes Haar.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich mich aufgrund des Armes, der Besitz ergreifend um meine Hüfte geschlungen war, nicht sonderlich gut bewegen konnte. Das brachte mich dazu, meine Augen zu öffnen. Mein Verstand war noch viel zu vernebelt, um zu irgendwelchen Schlüssen zu kommen, als mein Blick über den Mann, der neben mir oder eher gesagt _unter_ mir lag, schweifte.

So wie mein Kopf dröhnte, konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich blinzelte. Und sah noch einmal hin. Doch der Mann verschwand nicht. Er wurde auch nicht zu einer Frau, was mich zwar auch überrascht hätte, aber die Situation wenigstens etwas vereinfacht hätte. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen wieder. Nein, es war keine Frau, in deren Armen ich lag.

Ich lag im Bett des Piraten, der mich nun wohl vollständig zu seinem Eigentum gemacht hatte. Wenn ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte ich laut aufgelacht, doch das hätte meinen Kopf womöglich zum Platzen gebracht. Ich hätte einiges dafür gegeben, einen Augenblick lang klar denken zu können. Doch das war mir nicht vergönnt. Tränen schossen in meine Augen, wenn ich nur den Kopf etwas bewegte, um Jack anzusehen, der immer noch selig schlief. Ein Lächeln, das ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, zierte sein Gesicht.

Was hatte ich getan? Als meine Sicht klarer wurde, schien sich auch der Nebel in meinem Kopf, der mir das Denken schwer gemacht hatte, zu lichten. Langsam, schleichend kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Und mit ihr kam mein schlechtes Gewissen. Und Scham. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wie hatte ich mich auf einen _Mann_ einlassen können? Nicht nur der schlafende Pirat neben mir erinnerte mich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht, sondern auch mein schmerzendes Hinterteil.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Das geschah mir ganz recht. So war das eben, wenn man sich unerlaubter Weise mit dem Feind einließ. Doch war dieser Mensch überhaupt noch mein Feind? Wieder huschte mein unsteter Blick auf den Piraten, der ein ungewohnt friedliches Bild bot.

Die Kohlestriche, die sich sonst perfekt um seine Augen wanden, waren verschmiert und man sah, wo die Kohle seine Schweißtropfen auf ihrem Weg über Jacks Gesicht begleitet hatten. Sein Haar schien zerzaust und neben seinem nackten Oberkörper leuchtete eine gelbe Perle, die sich aus seiner Haarpracht gelöst hatte. Man konnte kaum glauben, dass dies derselbe Mann war, der schon unzählige Verbrechen begangen hatte und für den ‚Ehre' anscheinend ein Fremdwort war.

_Ich_ konnte kaum glauben, dass er mich vergangene Nacht genauso schlimm hereingelegt hatte, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, bei jeder unserer seltenen Begegnungen. Dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich genügend trank, um nicht mehr gerade laufen zu können. Um mich von ihm verführen zu lassen. Alles hatte mit einer harmlosen Massage angefangen, doch so langsam sollte ich doch wissen, dass nichts, was Captain Jack Sparrow tat, harmlos war.

Die Gedanken an das, was zwischen uns passiert war, sollte mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben. Früher hätte ich so reagiert. Früher hätte ich eher meinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt, als zuzulassen, dass ich auch nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für einen Piraten empfand. Ich lächelte und begann vorsichtig, etwas von Jack weg zu rutschen. Es waren keinesfalls nur freundschaftliche Gefühle, die ich für ihn empfand. Auf der Bettkante sitzend, betrachtete ich nachdenklich meine Handgelenke. Er musste mir die Fesseln irgendwann doch noch abgenommen haben.

Aber wie konnte man einen Mann lieben, den man als seinen Feind betrachtete? Und bis vor einigen Stunden war ich der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand ich auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tischchen hinüber, auf dem eine Waschschüssel stand. Ganz so unreinlich schienen Piraten dann doch nicht zu sein. Als ich mir erfrischend kühles Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, vernahm ich hinter mir eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Lass mir aber auch noch etwas übrig, Jamie. Solange wir keinen Hafen anlaufen, wird das das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns waschen können. Das restliche Wasser wird getrunken, obwohl ich es vorziehe, meinen Durst mit Rum zu löschen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und sah ihn an. „So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Langsam schritt ich wieder zum Bett und beugte mich darüber, um Jack zum ersten Mal sanft, aber innig zu küssen. Unter meiner Haut prickelte es, als liefen hunderte Ameisen durch meinen Körper. Er schlang einen Arm um meinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss noch etwas.

Ein Räuspern ließ uns auseinander fahren. Als ich mich herumdrehte, blinzelte ich zunächst gegen das Sonnenlicht an, das durch die geöffnete Tür hereinfiel. Eine Frau stand in der Tür. Das konnte nur Anamaria sein und sogleich vernahm ich ihre Stimme, in der nicht der sonst übliche, vorwurfsvolle Ton mitschwang.

„Oh…_oh _!" Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich komme dann wohl lieber zu wann anders wieder…"

Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und schloss die Tür zu Jacks Kabine wieder; verhinderte so, dass weitere, neugierige Blicke auf uns fielen. „Nein, das geht jetzt nicht. Der Captain ist…beschäftigt.", hörte ich sie sagen und sah das amüsierte Funkeln, das dabei in ihre Augen trat, nur zu deutlich vor mir.

Peinlich berührt löste ich mich wieder von Jack, doch dieser lachte nur leise. „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Jamie. Irgendwann hätten sie es sowieso erfahren. Die Beziehung zweier Menschen zueinander bleibt auf einem Schiff nicht lange geheim. Das wirst du schon noch merken." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Und jetzt beeil dich lieber, sonst schnappe ich dir noch das letzte Wasser, mit dem man sich waschen kann, weg…"

°°°°

Der kühle Wind, der mir über das Gesicht strich, nachdem er ein paar Wellen gekräuselt hatte, fühlte sich herrlich an. Das Schaukeln der Pearl lullte mich ein, doch in der Hitze des Nachmittags einzuschlafen, wäre tödlich gewesen. Der Zustand, keine Kopfschmerzen zu haben, war zu kostbar, um ihn einfach so zu verspielen. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Eigentlich müsste ich wütend auf Jack sein, da er an meinen geballten Kopfschmerzen während der letzten Tage nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Genau in diesem Augenblick schlangen sich starke Arme um meine Hüften und der Elfenbeinstab, den ich schon so oft betrachtet hatte, wenn das Mondlicht darauf fiel, bohrte sich in meinen Rücken.

„Geht es dir gut?", murmelte Jack gegen meinen Rücken.

„Es geht mir sehr gut, wenn wir einmal außer Acht lassen, dass du die Wahl deines Haarschmucks einmal überdenken könntest und mein Hemd nun wohl noch ein paar schwarze Kohlestreifen mehr aufweisen kann." Ich konnte spüren, wie er grinste.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst, dich zu beschweren und einfach nur zugibst, dass du froh bist, dass ich da bin?"

„Ich denke, damit kann ich mich abfinden", erwiderte ich lächelnd und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Meine Hände legten sich auf seine, die auf meinem Bauch ruhten.

Wir waren nun schon einige Tage unterwegs – ich hatte aufgehört, sie zu zählen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich Angst vor dem Ende dieser Reise. Denn dann würde ich die Black Pearl verlassen müssen; würde auch Jack verlassen müssen. Momentan gab es nichts, was ich weniger tun wollte. Auch wenn ich mich anfangs dagegen gewehrt hatte – gegen seine Gefühle konnte man nun einmal nicht ankämpfen, das hatte ich nun schon das zweite Mal lernen müssen. So oft ich mir auch einzureden versuchte, dass der Alkohol an allem Schuld hatte und dass der Pirat mich einfach hereingelegt hatte – die Wahrheit sprach eine andere und nur zu deutliche Sprache.

Ich hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so wohl gefühlt, hatte mich noch nie so _geliebt_ gefühlt. Und das, obwohl ich mir seiner Liebe alles andere als sicher sein konnte. Wir hatten bis jetzt nicht darüber geredet. Wir hatten auch noch nicht über das Ende dieser Reise gesprochen. Bewusst hatte ich dieses Thema bis jetzt vermieden, da ich fürchtete, enttäuscht zu werden. Solange ich hier an der Reling stand, mir den Wind ins Gesicht wehen lassen konnte und Jacks warmen Körper an meinem spürte, gab es nichts, was wichtiger gewesen wäre.

Es gab nur ihn und mich.

Lange konnte ich dieses Gefühl nie genießen – immerhin war Jack der Captain dieses Schiffs, er trug die Verantwortung über die Pearl und da das Schiff für ihn mitnichten nur ein Fortbewegungsmittel war, nahm er seine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Ernster, als ich meine Aufgabe als Commodore je genommen hatte. Vielleicht lag dies auch nur daran, dass _seine_ Arbeit gewürdigt wurde – zumindest von den Mitgliedern seiner Crew.

Ich seufzte leise auf, als ich Gibbs' Stimme vernahm.

„Captain! Wie lautet unser Kurs? Welchen Hafen laufen wir als nächsten an?"

Jack löste sich wieder von mir und man sah ihm an, dass er nachdachte. Doch dann hellte sein Gesicht sich auf.

„Port Royal."

Nicht nur Gibbs starrte ihn ungläubig an. Jack sah gerade lange genug zu mir, um mein verwirrtes Blinzeln zu bemerken, und wandte sich dann wieder Gibbs zu, der ihn einige Meter von mir wegzog.

„Jack! Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber jetzt gehst du wirklich zu weit!", hörte ich ihn aufgeregt zischen und bemühte mich gar nicht erst, wegzuhören. „Es war schon nicht gerade einfach, die Mannschaft davon zu überzeugen, dass es allein deine Sache ist, wen du entführst und in deiner Kajüte unterbringst – auch wenn es der Commodore der Royal Navy ist, aber jetzt willst du uns auch noch alle in Gefahr bringen, indem du unbedingt nach Port Royal musst?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Denk bei deinen Überlegungen doch bitte auch einmal wieder an uns – schließlich bist du unser Captain und hast eine gewisse Verantwortung für uns zu tragen!"

„Lass uns das unter vier Augen besprechen, ja?", hörte ich ihn flüstern und schon verschwand er mit Gibbs außer Hörweite. Einen leisen Seufzer ausstoßend, lehnte ich mich an die Reling. Was hatte Jack überhaupt dazu bewogen, mich zu entführen? Was versprach er sich davon? Dass es etwas anderes als Geldgier gewesen war, wagte ich nicht zu hoffen.

°°°°

Doch es sollte noch einige Tage dauern, bis ich erfuhr, was er vorhatte. Bis ich es wagte, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Die grauen Tage auf See lullten mich ein, das immer gleich bleibende Schaukeln des Schiffes und das Murren der Mannschaft, ja sogar das immerwährende gute Wetter begann irgendwann, mich anzuöden. Ich wollte nicht mehr hier auf diesem Schiff sein, wo alle mich ansahen, wo ich nichts anderes zu sein schien, als ein Störfaktor.

Und zugleich wollte ich bleiben; war bereit, noch eine Ewigkeit auf der Black Pearl zu verbringen, nur um bei Jack sein zu können.

„Jack? Warum tust du das?"

Dunkle Augen musterten mich und er kam auf mich zu, stand nun sehr nahe vor mir.

„Warum begibst du dich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen?

Er verdrehte die Augen und ich wollte mich schon abwenden, als er mich mit dem sanften, zugleich aber auch sehr bestimmten Händedruck auf meiner Schulter zurückhielt.

„Ich könnte jetzt etwas sehr schönes und rührendes sagen, Jamie, das dir sicher gefallen würde. Aber eigentlich hat es in erste Linie mit meinem persönlichen Triumph zu tun – klar soweit?!"

Er sah die Enttäuschung in meinem Blick und fuhr fort: „Ich habe den Commodore der Royal Navy nicht nur entführt und ihm gezeigt, dass Piraten im Grunde die besseren Menschen sind."

Wieder registrierte ich dieses überhebliche Grinsen, das mich so wahnsinnig machte.

„– Nein, ich habe sein Herz gestohlen und bringe ihn nun zurück nach Port Royal, komme auf sein Anwesen, in sein…Bett."

Das Grinsen wurde leicht anzüglich und ich konnte mir nicht helfen – auch ich grinste ihn nun an.

„Nein, Jack. Zunächst einmal kommst du in mein Badezimmer."

„Was?" Der Pirat sah mich entrüstet und etwas verwirrt an, was mich dazu brachte, ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu schenken.

„Du müffelst."

°°°°

Mit einem leisen Rauschen, an das man sich nur zu schnell gewöhnte, klatschten die Wellen gegen unser Boot. Die gleichmäßig gewellte Oberfläche wurde zerstört, als das Ruder ins Wasser klatschte und etwas Wasser zu uns ins Boot spritzte.

„Denkst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?"

Ich musterte Jack, der gegenüber von mir in dem Ruderboot saß, das uns möglichst unbemerkt in den Hafen Port Royals bringen sollte. Er hielt die Paddel so fest, dass die Knöchel seiner Hände weiß hervortraten. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeugte von höchster Konzentration. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und er sah aus, als ob er mich überhaupt nicht gehört hätte.

„Jack! Ich rede mit dir!"

Hastig öffnete er die Augen und sah mich an. „Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jamie. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt…" Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen und blickte übers Wasser, um sein freches Grinsen nicht zu sehen. Wir würden niemals unentdeckt in die Stadt hineinkommen – ich musste das schließlich wissen.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte ich es ihm gegönnt, geschnappt zu werden. Jack würde wieder im Gefängnis Port Royals landen und diesmal würde ihn nichts und niemand vor dem Galgen retten können. War ihm überhaupt bewusst, dass mir dieser Umstand das Herz bräche? War ihm bewusst, dass ich mich um ihn sorgte? Wohl kaum.

Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, als wir das Ruderboot eine halbe Stunde später auf das Stückchen Strand zogen, auf dem ich einige Tage zuvor gelegen war. Zu einer vollkommen anderen Zeit. In einem anderen Leben, so schien es mir.

„Bist du öfters hier, Jack? Du kennst doch sicher noch mehr solcher Plätze, dank denen man unbemerkt in die Stadt hineinkommt…"

Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung unterbrach er mich. „Vergiss es, Jamie. Komm einfach mit, bleib immer dicht hinter mir, in Ordnung? Und stell ja nichts Blödes an..."

°°°°

Einige Augenblicke später huschten wir durch enge, dunkle Gassen. Zwei Schemen, die mit der Nacht verschmolzen. Mir war noch nie so seltsam zumute gewesen. Bei jedem auffallenden Laut pressten wir uns an die Mauern der wirklich nicht sehr ansehnlichen Häuser, die hier, in den ärmsten Vierteln Port Royals standen. Vor Nervosität zitternd drückte ich mich an Jack und hielt den Atem an, bis die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, gebannt war. Wir standen noch einige Augenblicke vollkommen regungslos an die Hausmauer gedrückt und wagten uns dann wieder in die Gasse zurück. Leise, schleichend und doch nicht gerade langsam näherten wir uns Schritt für Schritt meinem Anwesen und standen schließlich vor dem Eisentor, dass vor dem großen Garten aufragte.

Bis hierher und nicht weiter, schien es zu sagen. Und genau das war unser Problem. Ich fluchte leise und sah, dass Jack mich amüsiert anblickte.

„Siehst du, Jamie – du musst nur einige Tage unter Piraten verbringen und schon benimmst du dich genau wie sie."

Seine Finger gruben sich in den Ärmel meiner Uniform und er zog mich weiter, am Zaun entlang. Schließlich erreichten wir eine Stelle, an der ein Baum seine Äste einladend etwas über den Zaun reckte. Jack deutete darauf.

„Also, Commodore…ich klettere jetzt über diesen Zaun, dann komme ich zum Tor und lasse auch dich hinein, okay?"

Argwöhnisch sah ich ihn an. „Und wer sagt mir, dass du nicht einfach im Garten verschwindest und, während ich hier draußen herumstehe, mein Haus plünderst?"

„Niemand…das ist ja das Spannende daran."

Und schon war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Es schien Jahre zu dauern und ich hatte genug Zeit, um mich mit den schlimmsten Schimpfwörtern zu betiteln, die ich kannte, doch gerade in der heftigsten mentalen Schimpftirade horchte ich auf. Das Quietschen, das beim Herunterdrücken der Klinke dieses Tors immer erklang, drang an mein Ohr. Als ich dem Geräusch nachging, mich langsam näherte, vernahm ich auch schon Jacks Zischeln: „Na los! Worauf wartest du denn noch? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung?!"

°°°°

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, wie wir es geschafft hatten, unbemerkt in mein Haus zu gelangen, als ich mich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf den Boden sinken ließ. ‚Aus dieser Perspektive kenne ich mein Schlafzimmer noch gar nicht.', schoss mir durch den Kopf, als ich mein Gesicht auf den sauberen Holzboden presste und mich bemühte, wieder langsamer zu atmen. Einige Sandkörner blieben zurück, als ich mich wieder aufrappelte, um Jack anzusehen.

Dieser stand immer noch neben mir und sah sich interessiert um, lächelte mich schließlich an. „Froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein, Commodore?" Ich konnte nur nicken.

Er reichte mir eine Hand, nach der ich sofort griff, um wieder aufstehen zu können. Diese simple Geste hatte etwas so rührendes an sich, dass ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Jetzt stehst du also in meinem Schlafzimmer.", bemerkte ich wenig geistreich, doch ich wusste, dass Jack es verstehen würde. „Gleiches Recht für alle, würde ich einmal sagen. Auch wenn ich hier nicht lange bleiben werde."

Als ich das verschlagene Grinsen sah, rollte ich mit den Augen, doch er stand nun sehr nahe vor mir und nahm meine Hand. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Lass uns doch erst einmal dein Badezimmer besichtigen, Jamie. Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber du stinkst ganz fürchterlich."

°°°°

Hier standen wir nun also. In meinem Badezimmer. Das alles erschien mir mehr denn je wie ein seltsamer und doch schöner, tröstlicher Traum, aus dem ich sicher gleich erwachen würde. Bald würde die grausame, leere Wirklichkeit mich wiederhaben, doch solange sie nicht nach mir griff, konnte ich auch genauso gut hier stehen bleiben und Jack zusehen, wie er das von ihm auf dem kleinen Ofen erwärmte Wasser in die Badewanne kippte. Mein Blick wanderte von den Löwenfüßen der Badewanne, auf die ich besonders stolz war, zu Jacks Arm, beobachtete das faszinierende Zusammenspiel seiner Muskeln.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du etwas Nützliches tun würdest, anstatt nur hier herumzustehen?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend war es der letzte Eimer Wasser gewesen, den er gerade in die Wanne geschüttet hatte – ich war auf etwas vollkommen anderes konzentriert gewesen. Das war anscheinend offensichtlich, denn Jack wirkte sehr mit sich zufrieden, als er einladend auf die Badewanne wies.

„Bitteschön, Commodore."

Peinlich berührt, begann ich mich auszuziehen, warf meine Kleidung einfach auf den Boden, anstatt sie wie sonst über die Lehne eines Stuhles zu hängen. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich merkte, dass er mich neugierig musterte. Um weiteren Blicken zu entgehen, stieg ich in die Wanne. Doch wenn ich geglaubt hatte, so vor ihm sicher zu sein, hatte ich mich gründlich getäuscht. Er lehnte nun lässig am Badewannenrand und ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Mit der Zeit wurde mir unter seinen amüsierten Blicken etwas unwohl und ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Pirat plötzlich begann, sich zu entkleiden. Ich schluckte trocken, konnte jedoch nicht einmal mehr so tun, als interessiere mich nicht, was er da tat, als hätte ich nicht das Gefühl, jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen zu müssen.

Als er Anstalten machte, zu mir in die Wanne zu steigen, erwachte ich aus meiner Trance. „Was…machst du da?"

„Ich möchte baden. Sieht man das etwa nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Es ist nur…"

„Ja?..."

Verdammt. Er wusste, dass niemand dem Hundeblick, den er jetzt aufsetzte, widerstehen konnte – auch ich nicht. Jack streckte einen Arm nach mir aus, begann mit dem Zeigefinger neckisch Kreise auf meine Brust zu malen. Meine Konzentration ließ immer mehr nach. Was hatte ich noch einmal sagen wollen? Leicht hilflos sah ich ihn an, verlor mich in seinen Raubtieraugen.

„Jack, also…weißt du…"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er rutschte etwas näher an mich heran, schlang seine Arme um mich.

Es gelang mir gerade noch, einen leisen Protestlaut von mir zu geben, als sich seine Lippen auch schon auf meine pressten. Resigniert seufzend öffnete ich den Mund, um zu spüren, wie seine Zunge die meine anstupste, was mir ein lustvolles Keuchen entlockte.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick über seinen ganzen Körper glitt, der nass sehr begehrenswert aussah.

Er spielte mit mir. Und gewann andauernd.

°°°°

Im ersten Moment war mir nicht klar, wo ich mich befand. Doch alles roch so vertraut – ich musste Zuhause sein! Etwas ganz entscheidendes war allerdings anders als sonst…

Ich lag in deinen Armen. Captain Jack Sparrow lag in meinem Bett und hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen. Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte herrlich geschlafen, so tief und fest wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und, anders als beim letzten Mal, konnte ich mich noch sehr genau an das erinnern, was nach unserem gemeinsamen Bad passiert war.

Ich hatte noch den Geruch seiner Haut in der Nase, fühlte die Narben, die hier und dort seinen Körper zierten, noch immer unter meinen Händen. Diese unbändige Gier nach seinen Lippen. Das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Ihn zu spüren.

Ich lag in meinem Bett und erwachte nicht alleine. Ich hatte mich nicht wie schon so oft alleine in den Schlaf geweint – ich war von einem unglaublichen Abenteuer zurückgekehrt. Der wertvollste Schatz, den ich dabei erbeutet hatte, lag neben mir und murmelte in diesem Moment etwas ganz und gar unverständliches vor sich hin.

Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn eine Weile. Ich war nicht mehr so unsicher, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Vor ein paar Tagen, als ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, ohne zu wissen, wohin er mich führen würde. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ich war schon viel zu weit gegangen, um umzukehren. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollte ich _ihm_ das klarmachen?

In diesem Moment räkelte er sich und schlug die Augen auf. Kaum hatte Jack realisiert, wo er war, schenkte er mir ein freudiges Lächeln. Ich musste ihn einfach küssen…

°°°°

„Du…du kommst doch wieder, oder?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss ich die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich, dass meine Frage ihn wirklich davon abgehalten hatte, aus dem Fenster meines Schlafzimmers zu klettern. Für diesen Augenblick hatte ich ihn aufgehalten. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Hoffentlich freute ich mich nicht zu früh…

Er war schon auf das Fensterbrett geklettert, um durch den Garten wieder verschwinden zu können, doch nun kam er in seinem gewohnt torkelnden Gang auf mich zu. Ich hatte keine Kerzen angezündet, doch das bleiche Licht des Mondes erhellte die Szenerie ein wenig. Seine Hand wog schwer, als er sie auf meine Schulter legte und ich schloss die Augen. Erwartete sie. Die unerbittliche und grausame Wahrheit. Was dachte ich denn? Dass ein hohes Mitglied der Royal Navy eine Beziehung mit einem Piraten führen könnte? Dass ich, ausgerechnet _ich_ einem Mann wie Captain Jack Sparrow wichtig war? Das war lachhaft.

Ich zitterte, als sein Atem mein Ohr streifte.

„Ich werde immer wieder hierher kommen. So einfach wirst du mich nicht los, James."

Ich blinzelte. Ein Mal. Ein zweites Mal. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Schließlich gab ich mir doch einen Ruck und sah ihn an. Sah in seinen Augen einen Glanz, den nur die Augen verliebter Menschen innehaben.

„Ich liebe dich."

Einer Ohnmacht nahe, starrte ich ihn einen Moment einfach nur an. Dann warf ich mich regelrecht in seine Arme. Jack sah mich eine Weile einfach nur an und schob mich dann sanft von sich.

„Das ändert allerdings nichts daran, dass ich nun gehen muss. Wir wollen unser junges Glück doch nicht gefährden…" Jack tippte zum Gruß an seinen Hut, zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand dann in der Dämmerung. Lange Zeit stand ich am Fenster und sah ihm nach, obwohl er schon längst aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Dies war der erste Tag meines zukünftigen Lebens und ich wollte ihn in vollen Zügen genießen.

°°°°

Ich hatte mich noch einmal hingelegt, konnte nach dem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr einschlafen. Deshalb stand ich nun nur einige Stunden, nachdem Jack gegangen war, angezogen vor dem Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer und warf einen kritischen Blick hinein.

Grinsend betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild, das wohl noch nie so heruntergekommen ausgesehen hatte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages fielen auf den Boden des Zimmers und tauchten alles in ein rötlich-goldenes Licht. Die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern.

Es war Zeit, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, um die Zukunft genießen zu können.

°°°°

_Wie jeden Morgen hatte sie sich auch heute sehr früh auf den Weg gemacht. Sie wollte rechtzeitig wieder zurück sein, um mit Will zu frühstücken. Die Gewohnheit, so früh wie möglich aufzustehen, um in die Kirche zu gehen, war ihr mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen._

_Der Morgen war ihrer Meinung nach sowieso der schönste Zeitpunkt des Tages. Die Straßen waren fast leer und es herrschte eine himmlische Ruhe, als sie zur Kirche schritt. Sie blieb nicht sehr lange dort, aber sie hatte das Bedürfnis, diesem heiligen und so friedvollen Ort jeden Tag einen Besuch abzustatten. _

_Nachdem sie einige Zeit vor dem Altar gekniet hatte, erhob sie sich wieder und betrachtete staunend die Bilder, die die frühen Sonnenstrahlen auf den Boden malten, wenn sie von den kunstvoll verzierten Scheiben der Kirchenfenster gebrochen wurden. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihre Hochzeitszeremonie vor sich, die in genau dieser Kirche stattgefunden hatte. Es war ein so schöner Tag gewesen und sie war froh, dass sie sich letztendlich doch dazu entschieden hatten, die Hochzeit wie geplant stattfinden zu lassen._

_Wie es James wohl gerade erging? Sie schloss ihn jeden Morgen in ihre Gebete ein, hoffte, er würde unversehrt wieder nach Port Royal zurückkehren. Ihre Schritte hallten vom Steinfußboden der Kirche wider, als sie den Mittelgang entlang schritt, um das Gebäude wieder zu verlassen._

_Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als das Kirchenportal mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde. Ein Mann stürmte herein – und direkt auf sie zu! Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie merkte, dass der Mann, der auf sie zurannte, niemand anderes als Commodore James Norrington war. Das erkannte man allerdings erst auf den zweiten Blick. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen. Was von der Jacke seiner Uniform noch übrig war, drohte ihm im nächsten Moment vom Körper zu fallen und auch sein sonstiger Zustand deutete darauf hin, dass er eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht haben musste._

_Sie wollte gerade etwas Derartiges von sich geben, als er sie von den Füßen riss und herumwirbelte. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und diesen heiteren Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen._

„_Danke…danke, Elizabeth, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr!" Er strahlte sie an und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie an sich gezogen und küsste sie stürmisch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen machte sie sich wieder von ihm los und wollte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, etwas zu sagen – oder ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch sie kam nicht dazu._

„_Ich liebe dich nicht mehr…und ich bin so froh darüber. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eure Hochzeit verpasst habe." _

_Dabei grinste er sie glücklich an. Erst jetzt drangen seine Worte überhaupt zu ihr vor und sie lachte leise, schlang nun von sich aus ihre Arme um ihn. _

„_Das freut mich, James. Das freut mich sehr."_

°°°°

Das Schicksal hatte schließlich doch noch Erbarmen mit mir gehabt und mir einen Ausweg präsentiert, der mich retten und mich noch viele Jahre am Leben halten sollte.

Und so saß ich auch jetzt wieder hier, in meinem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. So oft hatte ich diesem Naturschauspiel beigewohnt, doch erst seit ungefähr 30 Jahren wurde ich nervös, wenn es dämmerte. Ein leises Gefühl der Erwartung beschlich mich mit jedem Mal, wenn die Sonne im Meer versank, nur um über einem anderen Teil der Erde wieder aufzugehen.

So leise, wie die Dämmerung sich in den Tag schlich und die Welt langsam in Dunkelheit hüllte, genauso leise würdest du dich bald in mein Schlafzimmer schleichen. Bald. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. Hände, die schon von leichten Altersflecken gezeichnet waren und bis vor kurzem noch ruhig auf meinen Knien gelegen hatten, rutschten nun nervös auf dem Stoff meiner Hose herum.

Und richtig – einige Augenblicke später klettertest du auch schon durchs Fenster, das ich in weiser Voraussicht offen gelassen hatte.

Nur wenige Leute wissen von deinen regelmäßigen Besuchen. Alle anderen habe ich glauben lassen, nur durch deinen Tod sei meine Flucht geglückt.

Ich musste dich töten, um dein Leben zu erhalten. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass du immer wieder zu mir zurückkehren würdest. Wenn ich behaupten würde, es täte mir leid, müsste ich lügen.

Der Großteil der Bevölkerung Port Royals ist der Meinung, ihr Commodore sei ein bemitleidenswerter Mann, der Zeit seines Lebens alleine blieb. Sie alle wussten nichts von dem berüchtigten Piraten, der sich jeden Abend in mein Bett stahl und mich beim ersten Sonnenstrahl wieder verließ.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

Manche Geheimnisse müssen gewahrt werden. Auch unseres.

°°°°

_Ende_


End file.
